Katekyo Hitman Rebirth! Act 1
by RikaKirai-chan
Summary: After a mere month of Tsunayoshi Sawada's new position as the original 10th Vongola Boss, he suddenly disappeared. No blood, note, nothing. Baffled, everyone searches for their missing legend with no luck, but they encounter something much strange...
1. Intro

E-Eh.. the full summary didn't quite fit with it's requirement for this website ^^'' The introduction may be a bit boring, but it's only the beginning~

This is my first Fanfiction actually; I'm rather proud of it- but I already made 10 chapters, the eleventh still under editing. If you want to read them first, just PM me and I'll give you my website.

I'll be sure to post them all, but with my schedule full, I might have some delay- and resume next weekend/holiday and such. Anyway, please enjoy my chapters~ Ciao!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a long silence as the gathered guardians and arcobaleno's stayed muffled into their perplexing silence. Even Yamamoto stayed shut, for he was also shocked that their brave friend had left without a word.

What emergency had lead Tsuna to leave without a single note?

No one knew the answer, but for now

they had to wait, for the new arcobaleno members were arriving.

Hours passed. Gokudera Hayato tapped the floor with impatience. He disliked waiting, especially at this time- and the others must have felt this way too. What was taking them so long?

Within a few minutes, the doors flew open and a red headed teen, clearly annoyed by the long trip, spat at the ground and took a seat near Skull, the cloud arcobaleno.

Gokudera suddenly noticed a relation to the both of them; he was always like that when he was young.. probably even at this age Gokudera was a bit grouchy sometimes.

The young man sat next to Skull who silently grumbled to himself how much trouble he had to go through to get here.

The opening of the doors was less rough but much mysterious as a hooded figure floated inside the spacious room.

Her long purple flowing hair flowed through the hood as she passed by- everyone could tell by the dark cloak and old ragged book in her hands that she was a Magic-user. She floated by Mammon and sat down.

This time, a rather cheerful looking girl arrived at the doors, walking quite blissfully and smiling to random strangers. "Nice to meet you~" the girl said. She had golden hair, gray eyes, and an unusual pink star marking on her right hand that shone when brought out into the light.

The girl blinked at an empty seat next to no one and sat there.

As the rest of the mafioso took their seats, one happened to drag Reborn, the sun arcobaleno's, attention to him.

"Oh?"

The young woman looked back and casted a small smirk to the arco.

"Surprised?" she giggled in a low tone. "Took me awhile to get here, but it was worth it to see you~"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "For once you've took it seriously over this mission.. Don't fail me this time.."

The female giggled again, adding a lower tone. "I never failed you have I?" she smiled.

"Hrm.. just remember: You're grasping the future of our famiglia. Don't go lazy over it.." He leaned over to her and whispered, "And I advice you to not talk about our relationship.."

The female smiled wider. "Of course.. papa- hyuu hyuu~" she sat down, crossed her legs, and muttered something faintly to Reborn. No one could hear it, but by the looks of it, it seemed.. well?

For the first time after Tsuna's disappearance, Reborn's eyes grew amused. He unblinkingly glanced at Rebirth, then at everyone. Then he explained.

Fon straightened up with a soft whisper of exclamation. "Is it possible? Not even you might attempt such a feat."

"She is confident in her abilities."

"Then we will. But everyone will take responsibility..." Colonello declared. ".. kora." Everyone's eyes flickered towards the Rain Arcobaleno. He didn't say that for awhile..

"It's settled then. Let it begin." Xanxus said, standing up. His face shadowed. "But it must be right.."

After a minute of sheer silence, everyone left the room. Everyone but Rebirth.

The female glanced at the wrinkled parchment left on the table. "Maybe it is a coincidence.. Maybe it isn't." she said, smiling.

She picked up the paper.

_"Let my child and the children be the next generation immediately after my departure.." _

She blinked. "This is his last 'Will'.. But could it be too early for this?"


	2. Chapter 1: I'm the Next Vongola Boss!

^^ First Chapter to Katekyo Hitman Rebirth~ ... I have nothing much to say actually, but enjoy~ owo

Who knew that a normal, average boy with the last name Sawada would become famous in the mafia world? "Kagisora Sawada.. What a strange name.." Rebirth grinned. After months of training this strange toddler body, replaced with her adult body, she was ready, but there were some disadvantages. Rebirth didn't mind.

Rebirth glanced at the mist arcobaleno who was seated next to her in the plane. She was completely occupied with a large book containing strange symbols and characters- more like the symbols you see on a spell book. "What are you reading?" she asked. "..."

Rebirth said nothing and left the girl alone, continuing to stare at the window.

"Sora, someone's here for you!"

...

"Soraaaa!"

"Ok mom!"

Kagisora groaned as he turned off his i-pod and jumped off bed. Who wanted to see him? No one ever visited the Sasagawa's house except weird people in fancy suits who came to interview his mom, Kyoko. Exiting his room, he dashed downstairs and opened the door. Before unlocking it, Sora adjusted his red hair and peppermint hoodie to make a good appearance of himself before anyone would laugh at him.. again. "Hello?" he looked around. No one.

"W-what..?" he blinked. Weird.. "Mom! No one's her- UWAAAAA!" Suddenly he was thrown in the air by an invisible figure, twirling like a basketball and thrown back on the ground.

Luckily, he didn't black out, but he as he fell, his chin was the first to land flat on the floor.

"Hrm.. no muscles at all.." a voice mumbled, sounding disappointed.

Kagisora quickly backed away from the voice, "W- Who are you?"

"Me?" he looked up. Above his nose was a small girl, perhaps a baby, who was the size of a medium sized hamtaro doll. She had pure white hair and two mini spikes, one bigger than the other at the top of her head- along with a red plaid beret at the left side.

What was the most peculiar was her clothing; the baby wore a miniature gray suit with a red tie, and her sleeves.. her sleeves were longer than her whole body!

Her eyes too, were the shape of those classic mickey mouse eyes, but now in reality.. "A baby..?" Sora gaped. She didn't look like one.. The baby grinned like a cat and made a twirl of her plaid skirt.

"I'm your new tutor."

"Rebirth..? That's a strange name." Kagisora commented, after settling themselves down on their cushions. It took awhile to calm himself down, but he managed to.. only because he was humiliated enough by the air. "Tea?" he inquired.

"Not thirsty. Do you happen to have soy milk?" Sora tossed Rebirth a box container of Soy Milk from the mini fridge next to him. He couldn'

t believe he was talking normally to a.. a baby. She even talked fluently, which was really strange, but that was the least of his problems; how will he explain to his mom that this girl is a tutor?

The arcobaleno reluctantly popped the straw in and sipped like a small toddler visiting a house. Sora's comment actually reminded her about her name.. Rebirth wasn't her real name though- or was it? She wasn't quite sure herself.

Sora sat quietly as he watched the youngster sip soy milk. He was quite puzzled by the entrance the baby made and wondered if that throw was actually.. er.. made by her. "Um, Rebirth-chan-" "Rebirth-senpai. I'm your new tutor remember?" "B-but you're a baby! You're- ite ite ite!"

Rebirth pinched Kagisora's cheeks. "I'm not. I'm a hitman." she corrected.

",,, Y- you mean those mafia people?"

"Yes."

"Fine! If you're part of the mafia, what family are you in?"

"The Vongola Family. The reason why I'm talking so smoothly to you is because I'm an arcobaleno. ( I'll explain about that later. ) AND the reason why I came to see you is because you're the next boss.. and I have to tutor you."

"EHHHHHH?" Sora shouted. "I CAN'T BE A CRIMINAL! I- I'M STILL YOUNG!" He hastily waved his hands in the air, shouting "no" through every second. He couldn't believe it! "I don't want to be part of a dumb mafia!"

Rebirth took a minute to adjust her beret- ignoring the annoying chants of the 11th, continuing: "Your father is the Vongola boss, until he suddenly.. disappeared."


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of School

The young man snapped a quick picture of the school and sent it to his base. Although he had nothing but obedience for his father, there was no point in disobeying him. His father was the boss of the certainly most dangerous of all families- the Varia... at least that's what his father said. Pulling his black jacket closer to his shoulders, the young man turned away as two people were coming

close, and dialed Xanxus, who was waiting for him to call immediately. "It's definitely Kagisora and Rebirth," he murmured into the phone, speaking in Italian.

"They're heading for the school. I'll talk to them when it's lunch break." Snapping his phone shut, the young man set off to the school when the two targets walked ahead of him. He moved silently through the morning- crowd of students, looking like another mere teenager, unnoticed in his black pants, polished shoes, and over large jacket, his black hair moving steadily with the breeze. Some students acknowledged him as a discipline committee dog, which was good so they wouldn't come close.

Despite his scary appearance, he was only acting because Xanxus disliked his true attitude. He and his new Varians came to Japan only to aid the Vongola's- maybe steal a Vongola ring or two, but usually to help them. The young man's lips twisted. He felt uneasy having to hurt the 11th boss, but it was the orders his father had commanded him to..

Oh pity him..

Rebirth slowed down, allowing Kagisora to catch up with her. Admitting herself a cat smile, he pointed to the Namimori High entrance.

"This is your school right?" she asked loudly, adding a sentence, "some of your companions will meet you there- maybe a tenth generation will visit." "What?" Sora asked tightly.

"Your Vongola guardians." "Oh.." Now he remembered. It wasn't a dream at all- everything was real. Too real to be true anyway. Many questions throbbed his head- where was his father?

Are my companions nice? Who is really, the tenth generations? He was trying hard to remember until Rebirth took his hand and entered the school, forcing their way through the crowded students. Over the years, Namimori High was available for all grades- including university students, which was impressing to Rebirth. "I'm not sure why I have to go with you; I can go by myself!" Sora complained weakly, his eyes shifting to others looking at him with wonder. "No," the baby snapped, gripping Sora's arm tightly. "Everyone will have a chance to fight you- and I have to tutor you for that. If you go alone, anything dangerous could happen.."

"Who..?" he asked, disoriented, and getting more confused by the second. He hasn't felt this confused since his final exams last year. That time, he almost failed, but he made it by one point.

The auditorium was in view now, and the two stepped inside, quickly sitting at the back where no one was sitting at. The ceremony soon started as dozens of teachers assembled near the stage and the principal of Namimori High came in view, welcoming everyone with a loud tone. "E-er.. Rebirth?" Sora loitered close to her. "What if the teachers find you?" Rebirth said nothing, concentrating fiercely at a normal looking young man. "Uh.. Rebirth?"

The young man ignored the baby's unpromising glare; so she already knew he was Xanxus' child? "Impressive, but I won't leave it to that.." he muttered under his breath, forcing a sly smile.

The man made no movement and focused at the principal, who was calling names of the students belonging to their home teachers one by one. "Kagisora Sawada." ... "Kagisora Sawada?" "Y-yes!" Sora jumped up. "Psst! Get in my bag Rebirth!" Without a fret, Rebirth jumped inside his book bag and quickly zipped it up, leaving a small gap allowing herself to breathe.

Luckily for Suzako Sasagawa, the streets were empty and most people have driven to their homes or stayed at nearby shops. Many feared the mafia, often rumoring them as savage killers- which was true.. except this family. As the fancy car drove on, Suzako shivered, and this time the chill came from more than the air conditioner, but his fear of meeting a Hibari. Kyouya was far more than enough. Oh boy, he can't wait to meet his child.. The car soon parked near the school and the Sasagawa exited it slowly, unsure if he was late for the ceremony or not, but also cautious of a familiar disciplinary uniform.

"Excuse me, could you lead me where my class is? It's 2B.." Suzako asked a nearby teacher for assistance. The teacher agreed to lead him to his home room and within a few minutes, his class was in view.

He slid the doors open as curious eyes looked his way. "Teacher, someone's late." A random student informed the female teacher. "Well come in late student. You must be Suzako Sasagawa right?" she looked under her glasses at the attendance sheet. "Yes ma'am." Suzako bowed. "I'm very sorry for being late." "... You'll sit next to Kagisora. Sora, raise your hand!"

"H-huh?" Sora eyes flew open from his short nap. "Sora! Raise your hand so our new student will know where to sit!" His hand rose immediately when the strict voice of his teacher struck his ear drums.

Suzako walked straight to his seat and sat unusually still unlike the rest of the students who was slumping on their seats. And the class went on.

Sora managed to glance at his classmate before the teacher caught him. The young man had curly brown hair, most likely foreign. He wore the same uniform as a middle school student, but something struck Sora that made him completely sure of something about him.. He was much older than them. He shrugged the thought away, doubting himself that that boy wasn't really old..

"Finally, lunch!" Sora announced happily to himself and to Rebirth. The period where everyone had their wonderful free time! He then rounded to a corner to the lunch line, picked up a metal tray, and chose his pick of food. When he was done, he walked to an empty table when he stopped suddenly. A cute brunette haired girl was sitting alone with her food untouched. She looked bored- fiddling with her soda pop. And that was when Sora decided to sit next to her..

Haruka stiffened when a red headed boy came to sit at her table. She glared menacing at him. Who the hell does he think he is? Growling a few muffled curses in disgust, she trailed to the corner of the table, along with her tray of untouched food.

Kagisora blinked in puzzlement as the girl trailed off to the corner. Was it something he did..? Slowly, he swallowed his sweet potato in mini gulps and looked down at his feet. Maybe she wasn't that social to boys.. Curiously, he looked at the girl in wonder. That was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

A heartbeat later, Haruka stood unnaturally still. Then in an instant, she grabbed Sora by the tie and held him close to her face, her eyes flashing with anger. His stupid face was so annoying! Why was he looking at her like that? "Who the hell do you think you are? You keep staring at me like a complete stupido!" Haruka threw him at the cold hard floor as baffled screams from students arose from the lunch hall. "Uwaaaa! I'm sorry! I won't bother you again!" Sora cried, his screams rising until- bonk! Something hard hit him on the head when he realized it was Rebirth, who wasn't pleased at all.

Rebirth stared down at Sora, disconcerted at the sight of a boy being beated up by a mere girl. He has a lot of learning to do.. She glanced at the girl, immediately taking position to punch at her target. "Haruka Gokudera," Rebirth snapped. Haruka blinked in surprise. How did this baby know her name? She looked strangely familiar- described by her father, Rebirth matched the baby.

"Who you threw right now is Kagisora Sawada, your Vongola boss."

"... H-HAH?"

Haruka threw herself on her knees like a falling tree narrowing missing Rebirth's shoes by an inch.

"I'M VERY SORRY ELEVENTH!"

"E-eh? U-um, it's ok! Please don't hurt yourself!"

"Yes Sir!"

"E-er.. please call me Sora, Haruka-chan.."

"Yes Sora-senpai!"

"P-please just call me the correct honorific.."

"It's correct Sora-senpai!"

"Ah! You're in the same class as mine!" Haruka remarked happily, "2B right?" "Mhm." Kagisora gazed at the bright blue sky as the storm guardian leaned on the fence, shaking her soda pop casually. "If you know Gokudera Hayato, that's my dad! He's soo cool, but he's nothing compared to your father!"

"Yeah.." Sora's eyes saddened. The thought of his father missing made him feel sick. He thought of his mom, Kyoko, how she felt when she got news that her husband was missing.. "A-ah! I'm sorry- did I upset you?" Haruka's expression worried. "It's ok.. I feel a bit down about him, that's all.." Sora rubbed his eyes before his tears started to fall.

"Eleventh! Please don't cry! Here, have my soda!" she held out her soda can at her boss. The pain in her eyes were real. She felt guilty making Kagisora cry; she remembered herself like that when her father left for missions.

Sora thankfully took the soda can and drank in full gulps. He didn't care if Haruka drank it- he just didn't want to sob in front of her. "Do you feel better now..?"

The Sawada blushed. "A-ah! Yes! Thanks.." He hiccuped. "Heh heh.. I must have drank to fast didn't I?" Haruka laughed blissfully. Her laugh was the sweetest sound Sora heard from a girl- he never had a relationship with any female about his age anyway.. His heart skipped a beat until a young man stepped in front of them.

"Are you Kagisora Sawada?" the young man inquired. Sora's eyes quivered with fear. This man looked dangerous.. was this danger that Rebirth said about?

"Yeah, that's him. What are you going to do about it?" Haruka stepped in front of him protectively, glaring at the intruder like a angry cat.

"Ha! I should ask you the same question!" the young man laughed villainously. "I am Akio, Xanxus' child! Sora, I challenge you to a duel here, at midnight! I'll give you time to get ready in a week, so prepare yourself, Sawada!" Akio laughed again and put his foot on the fence. "We'll meet again, very soon!" Like a bird, he jumped off the roof and disappeared after a heartbeat.

Sora's heart paced. Xanxus.. the Varia boss! "Damn him! He's not mighty at all! ... Sora-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah.. Uh Haruka-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"You know that brown haired guy who was late and sat next to me? Is he from our Vongola Family?"

"... Yes, I think so, but I'm not completely sure.. My papa told me he's a Sasagawa like Kyoko and his name is Suzako. He's the sun guardian." Haruka explained shortly.

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

"So that's why he looked strangely older than us! Haruka-chan, do you think he's supervising us?"

Haruka thought for a moment.

"I guess," she said.

...

Rrrriiiinng! The school bell rang, dismissing lunch to their next period.

"We have to go to class! Hurry, we have to go!" Sora exclaimed and hurled towards the door with her. They forgot the soda, but what was also missing?

... Where was Rebirth?


	4. Chapter 3: Suzako's Inevitable Encounter

The early-afternoon sky over Namimori was the color of sky blue. Beams of the sun's ray's went through the warm windows sending a peaceful chime to Suzako.

He removed his clean coat, and dropped it around his shoulders, but the young man wasn't hot.

Although he'd been reluctant searching for the rest of the Vongola children, he instead went to the soda machine and grabbed himself a Ramune bottle. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he could easily lead the Eleventh Vongola boss in danger, and he had a feeling someone could easily ambush him.

Rrrriiiingg! Suzako eyes widened. That was the late bell wasn't it..?

"Oh man.."

Rrrriiiingg! "Whew! We were almost close to being late!" Sora whipped off his sweat and slumped back to his seat. Haruka heaved a sigh. "I thought I was gonna faint if my attendance went imperfect.." she sat at her seat above Sora's and started fixing her messy hair.

He noticed that Suzako or whoever didn't make it.. his seat was still empty; yet he had no idea that that man was in serious danger. Sora just prayed that Suzako wouldn't meet her..

Almost as if he felt Hibari's death glare on him, Suzako opened his eyes and raised his brows in silent question. The Hibari was now in view now, her eyes expressionless, but he knew that they were crackling with annoyance. The girl showed no sign of attacking actually, but it was certain she wore a Disciplinary Committee uniform. Her hair was wrapped with a pretty hairband with two large beads added for style- and it looked pretty cute. Despite her appearance, everyone ranked her as the most feared demon in the school. … Literally.

"... I'll drag you to hell." For an instant, the girl charged a powerful attack with her bright silver tonfas at Suzako's arm, but he quickly blocked it. The blow was painful, but he showed no sign of flinching.

"Instead of attacking me, why don't you let me be to go to class," he asked calmly. "Amaya?"

Amaya's eyes flared up when the young man called her by her first name.. No one- even her mother calls her that! "Watch your mouth, you have no right to call me by my first name." she growled. "If you want to die, I'm happy to be responsible for your death."

Suzako whistled lowly. "Wow, you really are like your father.."

"And what right do you have to say that as well?"

"I'm just saying.. though you look pretty cute."

" Shut up." The more this young man talked to her, the more she grew more aggravated by his smooth attitude. Usually, they would run with pure fear, but this boy didn't.. "Get to class before I drag you to hell."

"I'm not sure why you should say that to an elder." Suzako smiled.

"I'm not sure if you're either dumb or mental to not realize your mistake right now.." Amaya snapped. She gripped her tonfas tighter.

"Hah.. really?" Suzako didn't like fighting- especially in public, but his curiosity overcame him.

How strong was this girl?

Maybe after school he will find out..

".. Haruka-chan, have you seen Rebirth?" Haruka turned to look at Sora and replied, "No, I haven't. Is she in your bag?" "No, I checked.. Where could she be?" Sora wondered. If this happened again, what if someone like Xanxus' son appeared- this time attacking them?

Haruka wondered the same thing, but without all costs, she will- WILL protect her boss no matter what he says. Even if it takes her life!

Finally the period was over, and everyone was free for the rest of the day. Kagisora and Haruka decided to look for Rebirth, who never came back. They searched everywhere, yet no sign of a familiar white curl or mini beret.

Haruka panted with effort as Sora fell with total exhaustion.

"I can't believe it! Where did she go?" Sora sighed. "Maybe I'm not a good Vongola boss after all.. My only tutor- gone!"

Haruka patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry boss! We'll find Rebirth-sama! .. Wherever she is.." She herself was quite discouraged, but there was still a tint of hope that the arcobaleno was somewhere they haven't looked yet...

Sora smiled weakly at Haruka's encouragement, but he still felt guilty for his tutor's disappearance. If only he looked after her more.. "I better go home then.. See ya Ha-"

itsudatte souyatte

Causes a miracle Yeah Yeah Yeah

You just .. "waiting?" "waiti-" The Gokudera flipped open her mobile phone and held it near her ear. "Mashi mashi? ... I see, yes.. Ok, bye." -beep- she scoffed the phone back in her pocket and sighed deeply.

"My mom said she has a meeting with two people at home.. Maybe staying at a motel will be good." she looked for her wallet if she could afford a night, Sora interrupted:

"A-anno! You could stay at my house if you want.. We have an extra room and my mom would be happy to have you stay in!" Sora blushed red.

He never had a girl stay at his house, except his mom's friends Haru Miura, I-pin, and Chrome Dokuro. They were Kyoko's most trusted friends from childhood.

Haruka's face brightened up. "Really? That would be an honor!"

she bowed. "Thank you very much!"

A troubled looking teen rubbed his eyes with discontent to the pollen scattered around his house and scowled lowly how he should rid of the flowers before his reaction starts to worsen.

Quickly snatching up his keys, the young man unlocked the door entrance and hastened the door closed inside. He supervised the room for any sign of somebody, like he was avoiding a certain someone ready to pop out of nowhere and attack him.

No one was there.

Sighing with relief, he slumped onto the couch and reached for the remote. Before he did, something else already snatched it away and hit it on his head.

"Yo! Hiroshi, I told you not to slack off when you have homework!"

Hiroshi groaned. That familiar voice must be his father.. "DAD. I don't have any homework!" he scowled with annoyance when his dad ruffled his black hair.

"Then you should go outside and do sports with your friends instead of watching television." Hiroshi glared at him for a few subtle seconds, and finally stood up. "Fine. I'll go to the school." he grumbled and left. ...

"Stupid Yamamoto-pops.."


	5. Chapter 4: A Considering Fiance

It felt very strange to be standing here quietly for someone like Amaya to arrive beside the school grounds. Today wasn't the hottest day of the summer, but it was drawing so close to Suzako. A drowsy silence lay over the large school buildings of Namimori.

Cars that were usually gleaming looked rusty and the fake rubble grass looked emerald green.

Suzako closed his eyes against the now dim evening sky.

"What are you doing here?" Amaya asked coldly, her foot tapped the ground with immediate annoyance. She was in no mood to see him afterschool, right when she told him to stay away which felt not so long ago.

Suzako opened his eyes again and raised himself onto his knees to stand up. "I'm wondering why you're here as well." he sighed; for a few seconds they fell into a small silence. "... But I came here to tell you where your father is.."

Sora was lying flat on his back on a couch in the living room. His mother agreed to let Haruka stay for as long as she wanted ( some how Haruka looked a bit ecstatic when she heard that, ).

He often worried having a live girl sleep-over their house, and how he should treat her. Sure he had his mom, but..

"Sora-san! Hurry! Rebirth is hostaged with some weird guy!" "E-EH?" Sora jumped up and ran after Haruka, panting with effort up the second floor. When they opened the door, they saw a strange man dressed up nicely with small Rebirth sitting down with him.

"Hm? Two little children interrupting our time?" A man looked up at them with suspicion. "Should I eradicate them?"

"No, they're the next Vongola guardians remember?" Rebirth smiled.

"This, is Edorado, or Edward. Part of the Vongola Family."

Haruka's eyes widened. She heard that name before, but who was it again..? Ah! "You're Bianci's and Lambo's son aren't you?"

Edward smiled charmingly at the feisty fellow. "So you remember.. little cousin?" he walked over to Haruka and lifted her chin with his finger. "You've grown so much. You even have a cute boyfriend ther- GALUNK!" he fell to the ground when his angry cousin punched him directly into the face.

"He's not my boyfriend dammit!"

Sora yelped in surprise. "Haruka! Please don't hurt your cousin! You two are family aren't you guys? So please.."

Haruka blinked in surprise- and slowly saddened by the word 'family'. Sora must have been reminded again of his father..

"Sora-san., I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched him, so please don't cry."

Sora looked up with deep sadness in his eyes, but smiled at Haruka's soft voice, calming him down. ".. Thanks Haruka-chan.."

Edward realized he caused a dramatic scene and found himself guilty for the cause. He looked worriedly over to Rebirth for advice, but the baby was still smiling her strange cat smile.

"Relationship. It's good to get close with your mafioso members and trust each other."

Sora and Haruka smiled together. So Rebirth wasn't in real danger at all..

"That reminds me.. I haven't told you of my relationship with Rebirth have I?" Edward said quite optimistically.

Rebirth? In a relationship? "Wow! Congratulations Rebirth!" Sora chimed happily.

"That's why Rebirth left early from school to meet me here~"

"That makes sense.. but why didn't you tell us Rebirth-san?"

"Hmph. Edward is not my fiance and I didn't come here to flirt. (I'm not that kind of person..) We were preparing how all of you will meet your parents."

"Eh? But I only have my mom.." Sora said confusingly.

Rebirth chopped her dumb student on the head with annoyance.

"Baka! I'm your tutor!" "R-right!"

"... By tomorrow everyone will gather at the underground base to train, so sleep early before you wake up being thrown out of the window."

"Yes ma'am!"


	6. Chapter 5: Family Matters

"Are you guys ready?" Rebirth called out to Sora, Haruka, and Edward. They bobbed their heads in agreement and went inside a private limo. It was Friday, but everyone felt the days passed so fast- as if mother nature was as impatient as them. Inside the limo, you could see the people, but they couldn't see you- which was perfect for mafia missions. "This is my car.. my 14th one." Rebirth bragged, hopping to the corner seat. She looked at Sora and Haruka to join her, with Edward at the other side.

"Whoa this limo is so cool!" Sora exclaimed happily. Maybe being part of a mafia would be cool after all.. But mafioso's steal, kill, and do anything to get money. The 11th shivered. Will he have to kill too..? "A-anno.. Rebirth-san?"

Rebirth turned. "Hm?"

Sora gulped nervously. "U-um.. Is the Vongola Family a bad family? I mean, the ones who steal, kill, and do everything for money?"

Thankfully, the sun arcobaleno shook her head.

"No. We steal from the bad families, but we do kill when the plan goes bad." It was true. If the Vongola Family was not, then no one would have Tsunayoshi as the 10th boss, or Giotto, who formed the good mafia Family himself. "We also do good deeds," she added. "and we also obtain money like that, but we never reveal our family. NEVER." the baby said quite loudly, looking serious again.

"If you give out your personal info, any enemy family could find a way to.."

"Wait.. you guys have rules?"

"Yes, now sit next to me before we waste any more time!"

"A-ah! Gomen Haruka-chan, Edowar-" "I'm not slow like you kids you know.." Edward crossed his legs comfortably as if he was sitting the whole time, waiting for them. Sora apologized weakly and sat next to Rebirth.

Haruka was disgusted by his cousin's actions towards their Eleventh, but she kept a straight face and softened a smile to Sora. "I can't wait to see the base!" she said blissfully. "Though, it's not as big as the Milefore's, it's still in good shape."

Sora nodded in agreement. "I wonder who are the rest of the eleventh generation guardians.. It's you, Edward, and me... that's pretty scarce.." he frowned. "Do you know anyone else?"

Haruka frowned too. "Hm.. I'm pretty sure there's three more at our school, including Suzako, but I never looked them up precisely. If we know their rings, I'm pretty sure we'll get to identify them easily."

"Their rings..?"

"Eh? You don't know? Each guardian has a ring- Sky, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Lightning, Sun, and Mist. We'll talk about that later, but when we arrive, Rebirth will explain more about our rings!"

Kagisora nodded and said nothing. He wouldn't want to intrude Haruka more with questions that could sound dumb to her. That was Rebirth's job to tutor him all about the Mafia World.

"Ah. We're here with our first stop." Rebirth said enthusiastically. "Haruka-chan, please open the door."

The boy had black hair that was combed averagely- wearing the same Namimori uniform as Kagisora's. The look in his eyes were clearly annoyed, and it looked like he didn't want to spend his Friday with a bunch of mafioso. "Stupid dad.." was all he grumbled and spoke not a word to the others as he sat to the other corner at Edward's side.

Haruka didn't like the looks of him. Whichever guardian he was, she was sure he wouldn't be friendly to Kagisora- or anyone.

The only person talking was Edward, who told stories of his adventures in foreign lands- Madagascar, India, China, and America. Sora recognized America- but he only went once because his English wasn't very understandable. He kept mispronouncing "car" for some reason..

"Our next stop!" Rebirth said. Without a reminder, Haruka opened the car door with a surprised look in her face.

In came a young man, the same man they had seen in school.

Before Haruka opened her mouth to protest, Sora interrupted:

"Ah! It's you!" he pointed at the man.

The man chuckled. "So you realized now, Kagisora? I'm Suzako Sasagawa- son of Ryohei."

Haruka raised her eyebrows with suspicion. "I thought Ryohei was loud."

Suzako smiled politely at the girl, reacting positively to her.. criticism.

"Ah, well children can always be different than their parents!"

She left the Sasagawa alone and said nothing more during the trip.

"Where's the other girl?" Rebirth questioned Suzako.

"Well.. she wanted her own ride there.. Couldn't stop her." he sweated.

"Their family is quite dangerous I must agree," she smiled with relish. Her smile faded when she saw Sora point at their new member.. "A Vongola boss must also be polite. Of course Suzako would pass that." Rebirth winked at Suzako. The Sasagawa blinked back.

"Ite ite! Fine- just stop p-pinching me!" Sora protested as he tried to wave away Rebirth's grasp. When the sun arcobaleno stopped, he rubbed his cheek with a loathing moan. He couldn't tell which was worse: Her throws or pinches.

Edward chuckled softly at the amusing scene. From the looks of it, this new Vongola boss had a lot of training to do..

The limo moved up near the Namimori shrine- and stopped with a low screech of the wheels. A shrine? Sora and Haruka looked puzzled. Where's the base?

"This is your base." Rebirth announced. "And don't worry. It's not the shrine.." she jumped out of the limo first- with Edward behind.

'Eh..?' Sora blinked. 'They seem to know what they're doing.. but.. What the-' "Uwaa! Rebirth-san!"

Haruka turned her way to her boss quickly. "What is it boss? Did you get hurt?" "R-Rebirth-san.. sh-she disappeared!" he shakily pointed to the spot where his tutor disappeared.

Strangely, Suzako laughed. "Ha ha- Rebirth didn't disappear, see look!"

Rebirth's head now popped out, but her body wasn't visible. Sora shook with baffled bewilderment.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Amaya gazed dully at the car window- doing nothing as the car drove on. Suzako told her to go to the shrine to meet her father, and he will explain the rest there. She wasn't sure why she trusted the Sasagawa so quickly. He had offered to give her a ride, but she firmly declined.

Slowly the car parked behind a black limo, and Amaya walked out of her transportation, looking around for any sight of her father. No one.

She continued on, however no glimpse of a midnight haired man came in view. With distaste, she approached the Shrine's back entrance. This was the last place Suzako had mentioned before, but Amaya doubted anyone would be there.

She reached for the knob, but suddenly her hand disappeared. Eye's widened, she jumped back in surprise and looked for anything wrong with her palm. It looked just fine- what could have happened?

Finally discovering the answer, Amaya blamed herself for getting so surprised. This wasn't magic! It was an invisible barrier! Reluctantly, she felt her way to the real entrance where Rebirth and the others had left inside.

"You'll be staying here for a day.. or a week, so don't complain or I'll break your nose." Rebirth threatened Kagisora as he shuddered with utter fear having his nose broken by a baby. "Y-yes!" "Good."

"Now we'll go to the training room where we'll stay till lunch." Sora hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure why but he felt uneasy. Even if Rebirth is cursed, she still has an infants body. He wouldn't like hurting her.

The sun arcobaleno led her student to a white spacious room. There were no training supplies or anything that is not white.

"Uh.. Rebirth-san? How do I train..?" "You'll see soon enough."

The white room was no more- now they were in the middle of a large mountain wreathed in large dim clouds. The humidity was rough to breathe in, and the rocks felt slippery. Sora coughed a little, squinting at the number of trees and rocks below them. "W-where are we?" he asked anxiously.

"Mount Fuji. Now start climbing." Like a mouse, Rebirth climbed up so fast, Sora couldn't see the arcobaleno under the high mist.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Try to beat me.. If you lose, you have to climb back down with my weight."

Sora groaned. Why is Rebirth so extreme?

"I am NOT training with you!" Hiroshi yelled back at his father. Ever since he found out that his dad was part of a mafia family, he grew even more boiling mad to see that he was being raised by a criminal. How he hated his father!

"Why the hell did you become a stupid mafioso? Do you want your own life to be at risk?" "Calm down! This was before I became a man!" Before..? "How long.. BEFORE?" Hiroshi slowed to a stout growl.

"During your age.. When I was as frisky as you." Yamamoto frowned.

Frisky? Hiroshi raised his eyebrows. "So.. you want me to believe that you've joined the most top leading Mafia Family starting at the age of 15, not knowing that it was dangerous for your own family?"

Yamamoto knew his son wouldn't give up until he had his answer, but the real reason would make Hiroshi hate him even more. He bit back what he was about to say and lied, "I needed to pay for my gramps hospital bills.."

Hiroshi scowled lowly. "How low.. I thought the Yamamoto family was proud.. not associated with criminals.. Whatever. I'll play this stupid game. How do I start..?"

Amaya could not believe what she've just seen. But she've seen it. A whole base.. underground. This didn't look like she was in the right way though.. _'How troublesome..'_

She narrowed her eyes. Over a distance, she could see a brunette heading towards her.. Immediately, Amaya knew it was Suzako, the person who lead her to all this trouble.

"You.." she started, but Suzako interrupted quickly: "I've been looking all over for you! Let's go!"

And off they went.. With him holding Amaya's hand.

What did he mean he was looking all over for her? He barely gave her any directions for it..

They passed corners, many automatic sliding doors, and security camera's which roamed almost throughout the whole base.

Finally, Suzako skidded to a stop when he faced the last door in front of them.

"Here we are.." He opened the door for Amaya as he slowly backed away and left her inside the anonymous room.

Amaya slipped inside silently without a single word of complaint. Something told her that Suzako was right.. something.. Old-fashioned.. She was right. The whole place was like her household.. but much peaceful looking.

The doors, mats, and windows were made out of real bamboo, made out of first-class material.

There were even japanese traditional instruments that were the hardest to obtain.

Siting near the windows was a midnight haired man reading an old book. He looked up by the sound made by the door.

His stare almost paralyzed Amaya. He was stunningly handsome- like those anime boys many of the high schoolers gossiped about. Amaya cared nothing about that, but maybe she will right now..

The man wore a dark blue jinbei, as if he had just awoken from a long slumber, but his hair was neatly combed and shined.

"... Amaya.."

Amaya kept a straight face when he spoke and struggled to make a curt nod. Despite her yandere personality, she was feeling quite uncomfortable.

Seeing this, the midnight haired man spoke again, but softly: "Who am I?" he asked simply. Amaya did not see any trick to that. "My father, Hibari Kyouya."

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"... So it's sixteen years.."

Kyouya formed a half smile, but quickly changed back to a subtle frown. "... Did you meet anyone by the name Mareo?" he asked in a low tone. "No.. I haven't." Amaya answered, her eyes narrowing in question. It was impossible to know what he was thinking, but in a matter of time she could almost see a hint of.. relief?

Kyouya rubbed his forehead, silently whispering to himself so quietly that Amaya couldn't make out any of the words except 'Mist'.

Looking up, he stopped and turned to look at her directly in the eyes.

Again, Amaya almost flinched. It was impossible to look at him in the eyes to see his staring back. Yet all these questions pressed in her brain: What exactly is the Vongola Family?

Gathering her courage to question her father, she quizzically asked,

"What exactly is the Vongola Family..? Why have they kept you away from our family?"

At the word family, she almost said it with emotion. Which was pure anger.


	7. Chapter 6: My Will to Be Boss

Sora gasped for air as he reached for the next stone. The air pressure was unbearable for him to even breath in, and his body felt seriously numb.

He just wished Rebirth gave him, at least, some clothes to shelter his bare skin.. but she didn't.

Sora looked ahead. Rebirth wasn't visible through the fog, but he could hear her waiting for him somewhere.

"R-Rebirth-san!" he gasped again for the words and coughed.

"Please, can I stop?"

"So.. if I cancel this life projection, you would fall down 600 feet.. Do you want to do that?" Rebirth asked.

Sora shivered for the 30th time. "... No."

"Then keep climbing."

He could almost see Rebirth's beady eyes staring at him, and it sort of frightened him- what could he do? He was about to break, but only the crazed tutor's command allowed him to go this far..

He didn't want to be boss anymore, it was too much!

As if Rebirth read his very thoughts, she said, "Are you going to give up and let the Vongola Family fall into the wrong hands?"

"It is in the wrong hands! Me!" Sora shouted. "I have no idea who my father is, he was or is the boss of this Family, and I have no idea who my guardians are! How should I know I'm the right one?"

"Then die."

Kagisora heard a zooming bullet above him and blacked out.

Taking a calm breath, she tried to wait patiently. It was only late morning, and Haruka felt the least patient to wait for her father, whom he rarely- or barely visits from Italy.

She forgave him for that, because heard from her un-caring mother, ( who felt uneasy explaining to her, ) that Gokudera was off searching for any sign or clue of the disappearing 10th boss- Tsunayoshi Sawada. No one knew or found him.

Haruka tensed when the sound of footsteps neared. As for why, her fists clenched silently. A man walked by, as if he was searching for someone. When their eyes met, he broke into a brightened smile.

"Haruka!"

Haruka knew who he was, his father! Of course anyone from the Familia could tell from his pale hair and fiery eyes that he was Gokudera Hayato- otherwise known as the 10th Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family!

"Papa!"

Gokudera gave Haruka a long hug until his daughter choked with complaint. "A-Ah.. I think we hugged long enough.." Haruka sweat.

They walked into a dark room a few yards away from the first aid kit room.

At first, she saw nothing because the room was so dark, but then his eyes adjusted to the faint white light that filtered through a large rectangular window.

The walls were probably sound-proof, which was good for loud battles, crates of objects

Haruka did not know were neatly stacked in the nearest corner.

She walked to the door leading to another room. "Where does this lead to?"

"Where we train."

A little curious, Haruka slung her book bag around her shoulder and eagerly entered the room.

The room was bigger than she thought, actually bigger than the whole neighbor hood block she seen at Sora's house.

When Haruka looked back at the door to see if Gokudera followed her, a pair of red eyes suddenly flashed from the dark space, and a large, fierce cat leapt onto the white floor.

It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and tough looking paws.

A lean white mane surrounded it's neck; it's ears tipped with red flames.

It bared its fangs at Haruka and crept closer to her. It inspected her with curious, shrewd eyes, then flicked its spotted flamed tail dismissively.

"Ah.. leopard?" Haruka's eyes widened.

What was one doing here? The cat let her peer into its red eyes closer, and poke its ears. It growled lowly, but calmed to a purr when she scratched it's ears.

Somehow the fire didn't burn her fingers as she did so. And she finally figured it out.

"You're a box weapon aren't you?" Haruka asked the cat delicately, not expecting an answer.

But once it was questioned, the Gokudera heard a voice in her mind:

'Of course, I am Gokudera's trustful companion.'

Haruka looked around in alarm. The cat ignored her and licked a paw.

"Anyone there?" No one answered. Puzzled, she reached into her book bag for her staff.

'That wouldn't be wise.'

"Where are you?" she snapped, positioning to attack the invisible speaker.

A shock of something biting her exploded through her hand, and she fell to the floor, shaking away the biter.

The pain slowly faded as the fangs slid out from her skin.

The cat licked her fur busily, as if it didn't do anything to cause the attack.

"You said that didn't you?" Haruka exclaimed, bewildered. The leopard flicked it's tail with annoyance.

'Who else?'

"You're just a cat! A.. box weapon!" She realized how powerful her words were, and looked for a way to fix it, but the cat yowled, and pounced.

"Uri!"

Before it did, Gokudera's voice saved Haruka. Uri growled objectively, but stalked away to its master's side.

"Haruka! Are you ok?" Gokudera ran to Haruka, scanning her body for any injuries.

When he saw her bleeding hand, he quickly glared at Uri, who glared back.

'..Well, she insulted me!'

Sora didn't know what he was doing, but he could see his blurry hands.. and ground. Was he still at Mount Fuji? He didn't know..

"Wake up Sora! You've lost the race!" Rebirth's familiar voice flew into his head like a gong.

He remembered now! As they were climbing the virtual Mount Fuji, he constantly complained about his trouble keeping up, and was shot by Rebirth.

As the blurring cleared, Kagisora looked up and saw Rebirth right above his nose, looking down at him.

"Now, you'll have to climb down without the Dying Will Bullet."

"W-what..? .. Ack!" Sora's head suddenly exploded with pain and throughout his body. He fell to the ground, squeezing his hands as hard as possible to stop the pain, but the aching in his ribs prevented him to move at all.

"Re-birth! What did you do to me?"

"I killed you and you were Reborn again with your Dying Will."

".. Back to life..?"

"Precisely. Now look here."

Rebirth slid open the bottom part of her mini semi-automatic pistol, and took out a shiny ruby bullet. And fiery orange flame was pasted onto it.

"This, is a Dying Will Bullet. Once hit by it, you get extreme power beyond your limits. It's like fighting with a mind that isn't yours, but much crazed." The infant tossed the bullet in the air and caught it with her front palm.

"Use them the wrong way, you die.."

"B-but getting back to life.. It's impossible!"

"Then get shot again for proof."

Rebirth slid the bottom and the bullet back in it's right place and pointed the pistol at Sora's head.

"W-wait! I believe you.. but how does this work?"

"I told you didn't I? Once the bullet hits you you get insane power. Remember that, and don't use it without me."

"Y-yes.." His only worry was how he could survive with all these scratches and splinters.

"Time to climb back, make sure you focus on your coordination now!"

Rebirth kicked Sora at the edge when he stood up, and jumped down after him.

"UWAAAA- Ooof!" An edge of a rock saved his life from falling, and Sora took a hard grasp on it as he did, still shocked by the sudden fall.

His ears pulsed with hot blood as the wind ringed into his ears like a bell, and his skin felt ice cold.

He felt even worse when Rebirth plummeted down after him, and took refuge in his redish hair.

Sora yelped with pain.

"What's wrong? Can't hold a baby?" Rebirth mocked.

"I.. can do it!" Sora snapped back angrily. He took another step down.

"I bet your mom can do better than this!"

How dare she speak of his mom into this?

Boiling with anger, he climbed down faster, feeling his sweat fall down as he did.

"Mad? I doubt anyone would be offended by that puppy face."

Sora's eyes flared like fire as his body reacted to his anger.

This time, tears started to stream down his face.

Finally, Sora jumped down to the cool grassy floor and wobbled wearily to the ground. It felt like ages since he felt the floor.

He thought of little else during that time.

The only question that throbbed in his head was: Why did I do that?

He suddenly felt a wave of guilt when he remembered himself tearing up when Rebirth mocked him.

This was a test of mind and brain!

Oh why was he so absent-minded about his own feelings?

Kagisora looked around for Rebirth, and saw her watching him.

"Learned your lesson?" she cat-grinned.

".. Yeah. Thanks Rebirth-san.."

Rebirth's cat grinned widened.

"Lesson 1, accomplished."


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner

Kagisora panted wearily as he stepped up the ten flight of stairs with Rebirth on his back.. or rather, his hair. He already done it five times and yet his mini hitman tutor wasn't satisfied.

"This time, go up one more time.. hopping with one foot. If you can do this within three minutes, you can rest all you want for the day. And if you lose.. something will happen to you." Rebirth's cat smile darkened.

Telling by Rebirth's expression, Sora didn't like the meaning of 'something'.

'I must win!' Kagisora thought determinedly.

"Aaaah! Dinner!" Haruka stretched herself widely as she made a large yawn.

'My body was sore from training, but it was well worth it! I even made a flame and used it on my staff!'

Gokudera had left her again to do some lethal business, and his instructions briefly told her to the kitchen downstairs at the top right corner.

It took Haruka awhile to find the correct door, but after the last jumble, she finally came upon a rather ordinary white door that looked pretty much identical to all the others- but much scratched.

She wondered what could have made those scratches.. maybe Uri?

No.. these were much smaller scratches, but they were very numerous in number.

As Haruka slide open the door, a angry rooster charged at her; it's loud flutter of it's wings made Haruka slam the door close immediately, her heart pounding her chest at the sudden surprise.

Why is there a chicken in the kitchen?

Haruka didn't know the answer to that, but she also saw it.. flaming goldish yellow..?

A faint voice was heard inside the kitchen as well, the voice of that Sasagawa!

"H-hey! ... No! Not the-" Suzako coughed.

The roosters sound of feet were farther now, so Haruka took caution a she creaked open the door.

The whole room was a mess- the floor powdered with flour like snow, the food toppled over each other, and everyone but Haruka was coated with white flour.

Swiftly, Suzako finally snatched up the rooster and seeing that it lost, it gave one last peck on the head and zoomed back into his box.

Suzako sighed. "I just wish it wasn't this frisky.. Oh.. Haruka?"

The sun guardian's eyes widened when Haruka stood in front of him, as if expecting a clear answer to this disaster. But she simply sighed as well and said, "Well, we should clean up now.. I won't tell anyone okay?"

Suzako blinked. "Uh.. okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'With the rest of the 10th guardians gone out, it was perfect to surprise the younger ones..' Rebirth smirked to herself.

"Suya, you can come out now."

"Y-yes..."

A rather embarrassed maid stepped out of the changing room. She had everything a maid would wear, a neko tail, and of course, a set of ears. This also seemed to have made her flush more tomato red when Rebirth looked at her with unblinking eyes.. staring devilishly.

'What should I do? I can't go out there!' Suya thought to herself worriedly. Closer and closer was the door as they walked and more anxious became of her.

When they were right in front of the door, Suya hesitated.

"Go on," Rebirth urged, pushing her forward. But the force was too great and the maid flew down the floor.

Haruka glanced at the newcomer. She appeared to be a maid with similar spiky red hair like Sora's, and.. cat ears? 'Lame..' she thought as the maid slowly got up and adjusted her uniform.

To be polite, Haruka smiled weakly to the maid.

"Uh.. hi, are you a maid? Or.."

Suya's cat ears twitched. 'She didn't recognize me!'

"Y-yes! Um.. Do you need anything?"

Her voice was as high pitched as a mouse, but Haruka already noticed she was acting it. Was she..? Nah, she wasn't..

"Ah no thank you.."

Suzako looked over Haruka's shoulder to see who the storm guardian was shyly talking to.

It was a rather cute neko maid, adorned with laces and frills. It was cute.. but Amaya was cuter.

Wait.. what? Suzako blinked, turning red. What was he saying?

"Nice to meet you! I'm Suzako Sasagawa, and this is Haruka Gokudera, your name?" He spoke with fluent Japanese.

Haruka glanced at Suzako questiongly. Was he this friendly to the anonymous?

"I-I'm Suya.. I'm pleased to meet you!" Suya bowed low.

Their gazes settled onto each other as they spoke until Rebirth showed up, grinning her usual cat smile.

"Buena sera-desu~ How's the dinner?" she asked.

"The dinner..? Oh yes!" Haruka's eyes widened. Not so long ago, Suzako and her had almost failingly attempted to make pasta with tomato sauce, but there was none of that in the fridge, so they went with parmesan.

_"Is that cheese I smell?_"

A large cat sat at the front kitchen door, craning it's neck at the heavenly smell of cheese. It licked it's lips with hunger as Suya slowly lifted the lid from the pot, overwhelming it's nostrols with the smell.

"I didn't know you liked pasta," Haruka shrugged. "But are you even allowed to eat this?"

she questioned the leopard doubtingly as the she leopard padded towards the table.

_"I'm not sure myself, but it smells terribly delicious~"_ Uri purred lowly.

Suzako looked at the feline curiously as Suya plated each of them the delicious smelling food.

"You're Gokudera's box weapon aren't you?" he asked.

_"His companion at battle and his procrasinator~" she smiled with her sharp teeth glinting proudly. _

"I could see that." the Sasagawa chuckled.

As they ate, Rebirth finally arrived back, sipping from a straw in a soy milk box.

"Where were you Rebirth-san? You missed dinner!" Haruka complied wonderingly, popping her last pasta piece into Uri's mouth as she delightfully gobbled it up.

"Just talking with someone.." the infant said absent-mindedly, looking at the ceiling.

"Anyway, I think everyone knows about the Vongola's history and it's box weapons right?"

Everyone nodded except Sora.

"Well to give everyone a quick review, who first formed the Vongola Family?"

"Giotto Sasagawa, the first Vongola Boss!" Haruka said quickly.

"Correct. With that, who are the first six guardians?"

"G., Asagi, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, and Daemon Spade!"

"Correct~" Rebirth's eyes sparkled intently at Haruka.

"What is a box weapon?"

"A small squared box that can only be opened with the same flame attribute ring." This time Suzako answered- who was much calmed and open-minded with his speech.

"Further more..?" Rebirth glanced at him with expectant eyes.

"It unlocks a box animal that is willing to work together with you in battle and obey everything you say.."

"Presisely. But some can be almost impossible to be tamed, depending how much experienced and powerful it is. The Vongola boxes may have these kind of animals.. Such as Suzako's."

Suzako blinked, surprised. How did she know that his Rooster was a riot to begin with?

"U-Uwaaaa!"

"Fufufu.. You should be more careful miss~"

A young man dressed in a black suit formed a playful smile to everyone.

"It appears that your maid suddenly slipped, and I, in time, had caught her in my arms!" his voice was as silky as new silk, and his bluish purple hair swished as he moved.

"U-um..!" Suya blushed.

"No need to act, I know you're a boy," the young man chuckled, "I could tell the difference from a man and a woman."

Haruka's and Suzako's eyes widened. Suya is a boy?

He definitely didn't look like one!

"W-what? ... Sora?" Haruka yelled, "Why are you dressed as a maid?" she asked urgently, her voice filled with anger. "I'll-"

Rebirth nudged Haruka's denim jeans interruptedly.

"I punished him. Didn't I, Cry-baby-Sora?"

"A-ah.. I see."

At least it was Rebirth's decision- not some perverted man.

"A-Anno! Could you.." Sora's face sweated as their faces drew closer.

"I appologize, fufufu! But did I hear Sora, Kagisora Sawada?" The young man's dark blue eyes widened.

"T-that's my name. Um, yours?"

The young man's purplish blue hair hair swished as if in que.

"My name- is Mareo Rokudo~ Your mist guardian for this generation, fufufu~!"


	9. Chapter 8: A Little Boss

Loss looked up to find her final station stop and passengers were shuffling toward the exits. Her eyes darted from face to face. The short girl was nowhere to be seen. Irritated, Loss gathered her ear phones and small parcel and hurried out after her boss.

The station was crowded with people milling here and there. Because of everyone's voices at once, it was impossible for her to listen to her music peacefully.. and that aggravated the silver haired girl more.

Loss sped walked to the nearest exit, arriving at a line of taxis, and ignored that. As she hurried through the large crowd, she spotted a swish of black pony tails, but the face wasn't shown until she stomped right at Loss.

"FLOSS! WHERE THE H*** WERE YOU? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! I WAS HUNGRY, BUT I LOST MY APPETITE!"

"I was looking for you as well, but you didn't listen to me about how crowded Japan can be." The silver haired girl rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Of course you wouldn't listen."

"Oi! I-"

"Anyway, we should get our limo and go. Ah. There it is." Loss interrupted dully and pointed at the black vechicle.

"Floss! Carry my luggage first!"

"Whatever.." The short pale girl threw her luggage at the taller female, meaning to hit her, but Loss had skillfully caught it with her hands and casually slung it over her shoulder.

The girl scowled at her failurement and went inside the back seat first, mumbling to herself where she could get a better Rain Guardian.

"Madam Xia, where must you go?" the private driver asked.

"To Namimori, you old geezer! Now full speed ahead so I can kick my brothers a** soon enough!" Xia twirled her two black pony tails impatiently.

"Y-yes-"

"Shut up and drive!" She kicked the drivers seat.

The driver shook with fear and started the car.. without Loss.

Loss didn't seem to mind. With the sun door open, she jumped high and landed right next to Xia. It was a usual habit when she was left. While Xia pouted about her journey, Loss merely felt concern for her right now.

She and her had stayed up in the subway train for hours until they heard the chime of their stop. Xia had refused to fall asleep, but almost slept with her head resting on a stranger's shoulder. It was an old man.

Loss picked up her earphones and plugged them into her ears again- relieved that she could finally hear her thoughts.. and songs again.

Xia, who had nothing to do, decided to lean on the side and sleep.

As she did so, the rain guardian stared at her with droopy eyes.

Sleeping soundly was the girl of the same age, but much shorter than her. Xia looked almost peaceful rather than herself; moody, irratated, and angered.

"I wish you were this peaceful.. my little Varia Boss.." Loss sighed, stroking her boss' black hair.

Xia's only answer was a muffled groan.


	10. Chapter 9: The Room

"And so, that is my tenth reason why I must go bi for you~!" Mareo chanted, following Sora's steps with a mini waltz behind him.

"Aah.. I see.." Sora sweated uncomfortably, wandering around in and out of rooms to try and avoid the bisexual teen. But with many efforts, he kept appearing behind him out of thin air.

_'That must be one of his powers..' _Sora groaned to himself.

"Ara? Are your legs tired from exploring? Should I carry you like a doll in my arms~?" Mareo did so without permit and scooped up the younger figure like a princess.

"UWAA! M-Mareo-san! Could you-" Sora yelped.

"No need to give me thanks, I am always here for you~" Mareo chimmed softly near the damsel's ear.

With that, he skipped blissfully, chatting about his early trip to Japan.

"When I set my eyes on it, I immediately became attracted to the land. I visited Mount Fuji, most of the popular shrines and lakes, and of course, festivals! There was this girl I had in mind before.. She wasn't like anyone I've dated." Mareo said thoughtfully, his eyes twinkling at his last sentence.

Sora blinked. Who is it? It wasn't the girls in Namimori High was it?

"It was-"

"YOU!" A voice shouted.

"Aaah~ Haruka-"

"Why you..! You tried to steal Sora away, didn't you?" Haruka's eyes flared with sheer infuriation. She stomped up to them and snatched Kagisora away from Mareo's hands- and settled him down properly for him to stand up.

Sora quietly thanks her, but immediately tried explaining to her that it was all a misunderstanding.

"H-Haruka-san, Mareo didn't steal me.. or anything!" he said to her, "We were just, uh.. chatting."

Haruka's eyes drifted back to her boss slowly, her eyes still clouded with puzzlement.

"But he was carrying you.."

"Er.. well he thought my legs were tired from training. Right, Mareo?"

"Of course, not only that, I-"

"Y-yes! Yaawwn~ I'm really sleepy so I should go to bed now! Ok bye!"

Sora said quickly and rushed to a random room.

So did he know that it wasn't a room he expected..

Kagisora rammed the door shut and heaved a big sigh. When he opened his eyes, it was a rather larger room than he expected it would be. In fact, it wasn't plain at all.

Under his feet was a large tatami mat made out of high quality strawing. The rooms were decorated with wood and bamboo, and there was even a traditional screen door.

Beyond it was another room, leading somewhere..

Suddenly, Sora heard a small shuffle of blankets. There was someone here?

Alarmed, he tried to speak, but his chances was even less when he realized.. who it was.

"A-A-A-A-"

Amaya rubbed her eyes, staring at the wall in front of her. Her eyes blinked slowly to try to adjust to the brightness of the room, but she have not yet noticed the Sawada yet.

Yawning, Amaya slowly forced herself up and walked over to a glass of water on a table, drinking in long gulps.

When done, she walked slowly back to her bed and went back to sleep again.

Sora didn't believe what he had just seen.

Amaya? In the Vongola Base?

_'How is this possible?' _he thought, shocked.

He remembered now. During Suzako's first pickup to the base, Rebirth mentioned about a female supposedly joining along with him, but never showed up.. Was this female Amaya?

Gaping at his new discovering, he turned to the door to tell his mafioso, but a creak from the floor stopped his foot steps. "U-uwaa.." Sora glanced at the sleeping female.

Amaya made no stutter.

Sighing with sweat trickling under his skin, Kagisora reached for the knob.

It made a squeak. Then more squeaks. Then a parade of other squeaks came along with it.

_'W-What's wrong with this..' _

Finally the door was wide enough for him to creep out of.

Slowly, Sora tip-toed out and into the bright lights again.. But that was what he expected to happen.

"UWAA!"

Amaya was right behind him!

"What are you doing.. here?"

Her narrowed eyes glared distinctively at Kagisora, waiting for a reasonable answer.

"I-I-I.. Was.. I-I acccidently went to the wrong room! I'm so sorry!"

The answer didn't please her.

Sora was now trapped under Amaya's arm resting on the wall as he inched down like a small mouse.

"You must have a reason to run here.. Who chased you?"

_'Eh? How did she know I was running away?' _Sora thought puzzledly.

"Well?"

"M-Mareo!"

A silence perplexed the two.

Amaya's face darkened into a irritated frown.

"That.. perverted weakling.." She left Sora quickly after saying that sentence with her night gown on, dashing at the right direction for the Mist User.

"Eh?" Kagisora was left alone confused until Haruka ran right at him, propelling him with questions and concerns.

"Boss! Are you hurt? Did she harm you? I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner! Where is she? I want to give her a lesson she'll never forget!" her eyes burned with fierce imaginary flames.

Sora was baffled by Haruka's misconception. "Haruka- it wasn't anything like that! I just accidently ran into Amaya's room and.. UWAA!"

The flame-haired teen's slits widened and stopped his sentence when he sighted Amaya again- looking quite sour and pale as she wobbled slightly.

Both of them knew what was wrong. Looking down at Amaya's right leg was Mareo hugging it with all his might, forming imaginary hearts around his head as he tried hard to never let go.

"Amaya-chan, my love~"

The angered female tried to shake him off, even kick him with her other foot, but the teen wouldn't let go.

"You.." her arm lowered to get her tonfas from her leg case, but Mareo hugged her arm as well.

"Amaya~"

"I'll drag you to-"

Amaya slipped and fell by the weight from Mareo and startled everyone in a strange position.

"Uwaa..!" Sora quickly slapped closed his mouth.

Haruka merely turned red.

"Fufufu~ Are you hurt?" Mareo chuckled, gazing right into the crest-fallened girl's eyes.

"... I'll drag you to hell." The Cloud guardian chased Mareo off and past a corner until Kagisora and Haruka couldn't see them. Only distant chuckles and annoyed grunts were heard until they slowly faded away.

"Well, that was.. Oh. It's late Boss! You should sleep now." Haruka yawned.

"I'm pretty sleepy. See you tomorrow!" She waved at Sora and skipped off to her room.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but the Storm guardian already entered her room and disappeared in a bolt.

He blinked puzzledly. _'Where was my room again?'_


	11. Chapter 10: Like a Ragdoll

Stifling a yawn, Akio stumbled down the hallway and into his room before he could colapse and faint. He was exhausted, having spent his week training with his former and 10th generation Varians.

It had taken most of the day, leaving the new Guardians drained and uncomfortable- worried that they might forget any lessons they've learned for hardworking hours by any distraction that went in their way.

Xanxus, Akio's father, never came to their training sessions, but that relieved Akio. Perhaps everyone there. If he did.. well, no one would even try thinking about it.

He noticed that Loss didn't arrive yet in Japan. And Xia.. his little sister.

The whole Varia Family debated on who would get the inheritance of obtaining the title of Varia Boss.

Some thought Xia was the strongest and most skilled. Some also thought that Akio was the clever and patient.

Either way, they both tied. And had some critizizm.

Akio- well, he was a bit too soft and sometimes quiet. Often, he was nice to everyone, but gruff and mean when Xanxus was around. Apparently, the strict parent wanted him to act like him- thinking it was the best way to have your mafioso to obey you.

But Akio thought it wasn't.

He did so anyway.. but most of the time Xia, however, was the total opposite. In a negative way.

Always, Loss would follow her behind, usually dressing up as a maid and Xia would yell and curse to herself and her

mafioso.

She complained too much, used her anger on Loss ( mostly, ), and played the cruel game.

Everyone tried to avoid playing the cruel game.

Akio sighed and opened himself a can of Coca Cola. He didn't want to be part of a Mafia Family anyway.

All he wanted was to be a geologist- not some Varia Boss with a bunch of other criminal-makers following you.

Though, if he refused to gain the title, Xia would gain it and abuse everyone there like Xanxus did.

Because of Xanxus' greed and sheer unmerciful acts, the Vongola Rings refused him as Vongola Boss. Xia was only one step away from hurting herself,

and Akio definitely didn't want that- even if she was a spoiled brat.

Not realizing how much time had past, Akio glanced at the clock.

9:44 PM

_'Wasn't it 8:30 when I came back?' _

He sighed. It wasn't that late and the sugar from the Coke woke him up.

_'Maybe finding the others would be fine. I have nothing else to do anyway..'_

Akio got up and left his quiet neat room, scanning the hallway as he closed the door behind him.

The base wasn't white as the Vongola base at all, in fact, it didn't look much like a base.

_'More like a mansion filled with lunatic people,'_ the Varia Boss smirked to himself, trailing across the hallway. About the Vongola's.. wasn't his duel with Kagisora coming tomorrow?

Sweat trickled down his neck. How far did this boy progressed? He didn't want to hurt him, but what if he hurts him?

Akio had seen Kagisora's tutor but never caught a slight peek into the tutor's profiles. Only some worthy Vongola's had the copies. But who were they?

He had once heard from Squalo that this tutor was a ' crazy woman' and 'liked to drink soymilk during mafia enemy wars'.

Having no knowledge of slangs, Akio never understood what Squalo said.

What the hell did soymilk have to do with that?

Who were Kagisora's Vongola Guardians? The Varia Boss met Haruka Hayato, the Storm Guardian, and the Sun Guardian, Suzako, but that was all.

Akio turned his head to the right when he heard a faint feeting of footsteps.

It was Loss, comfortably drinking a can of Sprite from a straw, listening to her iPod with her earphones and reading a Shonen Jump magazine.

Anyone can do that at the same time, but it still looked.. peculiar. For Loss it did.

"Ah, Loss, do you know where Xia went?" Akio went up to the shorter silver-haired girl.

"If I told you, Xia-sama would shred you to pieces like a small ragdoll and throw you to a pit of lions."

"Uh-huh. Where is she?"

As much as Akio wanted to run away, he felt a pang of worry for this 15 year-old girl.

He was only a year older than her, but her attitude and actions.. they were inhuman.

Even Squalo stressed over her strange quiet nature and dull eyes. The only things that matched the two were their hair color, eye color, and catch-phrase: "Voi".

That was all.

"... She's in the parlor room."

"Thanks." Akio smiled, walking the opposite direction.

"... Wait, Loss,"

The Superbi turned her head.

"Could you do a favor for me?"


	12. Chapter 11: First Sight

Kagisora walked down the hallway to the meeting room with Haruka as they chatted about their yesterday's training sessions. Sora spoke little of how he felt, worried that he might sound wimpy,

but he was glad not to add that part when Haruka said her father said she proved to be a good starter at the basics.

Apparently, the Vongola boss felt he didn't improve at all in his weak heart until he found out that Rebirth was merely testing him.

"I just wish I had my box weapon now.. but we didn't take the test yet." Haruka sighed, hunching her back gloomily with disappointment.

"Why can't we take it right away?"

Sora blinked. What test? Rebirth didn't tell him anything about one.

"Eh? A test?"

Haruka's eyes showed puzzlement. "Didn't Rebirth-san tell you? To have our Vongola Rings, we must first take a short, simple test to prove our worthiness! If we didn't.. well, you know about Daemon Spade right?"

"Daemon.. Spade?"

"He was the first Mist-guardian, and the first to betray the Vongola Family."

"A-ah. Soka.." Will there be betrayal going around everyday if he becomes boss near the coming future? No one would like that at all..!

Sora made a sweat and carried on to another subject.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo, kids." Edward greeted casually in English, bending his chair slanted with his foot dangerously.

Sora made a sweat at his comment. "A-ah.. Hello Edward-san."

"We're not kids!" Haruka glared at her cousin. "We just started ninth grade, so what if I'm a year older than Sora?" she pushed Sora's body with her arm to force him next to him like a half Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-ContProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 l: max-age=0 rizontal-hug.

"To my eyes, you look like a noisy kid with a serious tantrum problem."

"Why you-" Haruka charged at Edward and Sora was quickly taken in as well- his yelping not hearing to the ears as the two cousins argued.

Suzako walked in, unapparent of what was happening in the room, whistling to himself cheerfully until he heard a chair fall loudly.

"C-Chotto. I wasn't trying to offend you small-chest." Edward said calmly, getting up from the sudden fall from leaning far- his eyes flicking annoyedly at Haruka.

"You just did right now!"

"Just saying what's the truth you see,"

"How the h*** did you make up with Rebirth anyway? That attitude can go on the nerves with women if you keep it up!"

"Well, you're not a woman are you?"

"That's it! That's f****** it! I wish I were never-" Haruka's sentence was briefly interrupted when a sudden grab by the shirt tugged her back and into the arms of someone.

"That's enough Haruka."

_'I don't want to get in Family quarrels, but this seriously should stop.. Rebirth-san would be here soon..'_

Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but Suzako immediately covered it with his palm. "Sora looks pretty frightened under your arm Haruka-chan."

She looked down. Sora was dangling under her arm, desperately trying to escape from her death grasp.

She gasped and released her grapple and shook Sora by the shirt for a sign of any life in him.

"B-Boss! Are you alive?"

"Uwaa! Y-Y-Yes! I am!" Sora's eyes widened in shock.

He felt Haruka's boiling anger, and it felt painful.. physically.

"I-I'm sorry.." Haruka's eyes looked at the floor shamefully for not noticing her mistake.

Sora waved his arms frantically. "N-No! It's alright, at least I'm ok!"

"Well if you are.." Haruka's words drifted off to another topic. She didn't want Edward butting in any of her conversations, so she just said simple sentences, remarks, and quick murmurs with Sora as they waited.

Edward merely grunted and curled his hair boredly, slanting his chair again.

Suzako however, sat next to him, exchanging each other calm and solemn questions and answers, leading to an interesting conversation with their daily life back at Europe.

The Sasagawa was born in Japan; his mother was Haruka Miura, but he spent most of his life in Europe- roaming about, taking mixed martial arts lessons, and studying. Suzako wasn't like his parents at all. Actually, more likely the opposite. He was much more calm than his chirpy, energetic parents, but kind-hearted, determined, and strengthful like his father and mother.

"Oh. Applehead is here." He heard Haruka remark.

The boy popped a vein, but said nothing and took a seat away from Haruka, but at her row.

_'She has guts,'_ Hiroshi thought, irritated by the very second.

"Hey.."

"What?"

"Have you considered thinking about your intentions towards people who don't give a crap to what you say?" He said rather calmly. A tint of irritation waved through him. He was going close to the edge now..

"Do you know me?"

"Well, I could by that stupid remark."

A vein popped. Maybe two of them on two boiling heads.

Sora sweated at the scene. He never seen.. Haruka so calm, but so.. scary!

"A-Anno-"

Sora's sentence was interrupted when the two slammed the desk, so hard, he thought he saw cracks on each of their hands.

"Are you picking a fight?"

"Probably. Yes. But I'm not so feisty over girls." Hiroshi's mini grass tip twitched on top of his very head irritatedly. They motioned to start the battle, but their tracks stopped suddenly by the sound of humming coming from.. the wall?

The wall behind was obviously another wall, but two unknown people and Rebirth sat comfortably on their seats. Behind them was a large screen- currently blank. It looked pretty expensive- to Sora, it was probably more than her mother's monthly pay. He shivered at that thought.

"Bonjour-desu." Rebirth greeted.

"Rebirth! You were right behind us all along?" Sora exclaimed anxiously. Did she hear or even see Haruka's fight between Edward and Hiroshi? He didn't doubt that.

"We were adjusting some technical problems.." The sun arcobaleno replied, "The two right next to me are Fuuta and Giannini." she glanced at them.

Giannini was a rather short man, no doubt shorter than Sora. He had black hair, half bald, and wore an extra small suit that could also be too small for Sora. Kagisora sweated by the thought.

"Hello there! I'm the Vongola's Lead Engineer; I used to be a rookie at what I do now, but I improved greatly!"

Kagisora's eyes widened. "Wait, if you're the lead engineer then.. did you build the whole base yourself?"

"Hehe, not to brag, but I did!" The short man scratched his head shyly, chuckling. Kagisora didn't mind, but in his mind, he could clearly hear himself say: _Sugoi! I didn't know there could be people like him..!_

The young man named Fuuta had light cappucino hair, a light green suit, and dark hazel eyes. His smile reassured everyone that he was kind-hearted. "Hi, I'm Fuuta. I work under Giannini, but that's pretty much what I do." Fuuta's eyes glinted expectantly at Sora.

"Nice to meet you Fuuta-san," Sora greeted shyly, "are you also..?"

Fuuta blinked. "Ah yes. I usually fix the security camera's." Sora smiled weakly. _He must have a similar talent with Giannini right?_

"Well we should start, should we?" Rebirth said, still forming her usual cat grin.

…

_Whoa.. Rebirth's and Giannini's smiles are.. identical. _Haruka thought wonderingly. "What are you going to show us today Rebirth-san?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with high curiosity and excitement.

Rebirth held a mini remote up and pushed a button. The screen behind her suddenly blinked on, showing a large diagram. It appeared to be understandable to Suzako, Edward, and Haruka, but neither Hiroshi or Sora knew what was going on. The two stared at the screen confusingly.

"Each guardian is entrusted with their Vongola rings. And each one has a different Dying Will Flames,"

Rebirth started, "for example, Sky. Or Cielo in Italian, so to speak." White circles blinked around a ring holding an orange flame. "Their ability is the assimilate with their surroundings. They have the greatest power, but witheld a lot of mysteries. There's barely any of them today." Sora tilted his head slightly.

Would he be getting this ring since he's Vongola Boss?

"Next is the Storm ring, or Tempesta, with the red flame. The most offensive rings. Their ability is to Disintegrate anything, even other Dying Will flames." Haruka stared the most at the Storm ring. Seeing this, Sora knew she was his Storm Guardian. It actually suited her.

"Rain, or Pioggia. They have blue flames; their ability is to dullen and appease anything- robbing strength and capacity of an attacks movement."

Hiroshi merely looked away.

"Sun, or Sereno- it's flame color is yellow. It can stimulate and augument, like heal or improve efficiency." Rebirth tapped the pacifier under her neck.

"Lightning. Fulmine. They're very much like lightning, but green. They can be used as offence and defence.."

Edward smirked. "I already have mine, but more spotlight is reasonable." he made a clear view of his hand especially to Haruka, who just scowled back.

"Cloud, or Nuvola, has a purple flame- they can reproduce and grow a lot more times than any ring- even absorbing a Dying Will Flame.. completely perhaps." Sora felt a slight shiver arouse his shoulder.

Looking back, he saw Amaya and Mareo leaning on the wall together. Amaya was staring at her hand for some reason.. wait. Was that the Vongola Cloud ring? Sora gaped. Noticing this, the Hibari glared at him. The Sawada looked away and focused himself to the presentation.

"... And finally the Mist ring- Nebbia. They have a soft indigo glow when activated, and it's frequently used to create 'real' illusions."

Suddenly, Haruka's hand shot up. "Anno! Rebirth-san! I have a question." Rebirth looked at the Storm Guardian questioningly. "Yes?"

"Do we have any remaining Familiga enemy? Since the Milefore Family fell.."

"Ah.. actually.." Rebirth glanced at Fuuta. But the young man exchanged a 'I-don't-know-Rebirth-san,-' look.

"Well, no. Byakuran is still alive. It's just that a new boss is in position. We're not sure if they're facing against us or not though." Haruka still looked uncertain, but nodded.

"Let's continue then.." Rebirth smiled again.

After what felt like three hours of the Vongola's history and the functions of everything important, Sora finally had his head fall on the table tiredly. Haruka and Suzako appeared to be the only guardian's standing straight. Rebirth looked completely refreshed- actually, she was standing the whole time without a single step or hunch.

"Finally, here are your Vongola rings. Please refrain from touching the table." she said, her eyes flickering towards Sora, who didn't hear her small warning. Instantly, Sora's head shot up like a bullet and he moaned. A shot of pain went through his head as a small bump formed on the spot of his head was resting on.

"I-Ite! What was-" Sora rubbed his head achingly and looked down at the spot he was hit from.

There, it was the Vongola ring, recently shined and sparkled, making it's decorative entrance quite.. painfully. Kagisora's pained eyes soon grew wonderingly as he took the ring delicately with his right hand and slid it through his index finger.

Suddenly, a wave of warmth filled his body as the ring fit perfectly. It was strange, but cool.

"Wow..."

"Wow!" Haruka exclaimed much forwardly than Sora. "I can't believe I'm wearing Papa's best Vongola ring!" she held her hand up at the light and the ring glinted proudly, reacting to the Gokudera's full praise.

Hiroshi blinked surprisingly. It did.. look nice. His stress suddenly washed away like water as if.. the ring made him calmer.. "..."

Edward, Suzako, Amaya, and Mareo, however, had already received the gift and stared expectantly at their Vongola rings.

"Look Boss!" Haruka leaned next to Kagisora as she held her hand up. Sora did the same thing as well.

Both rings glinted together at the presence of each other.


	13. Chapter 12: Voi

Sora's ring ignited a faint pale orange flame, slowly cracking to a full bright orange. His worried eyes turned blissful. "I did it!" he cried, waving his hand about. Before anyone turned to see, the orange flame flickered out.

"Yes Boss?" Haruka asked.

Kagisora gaped. It was gone! What could have happened to make the flame disappear?_ And I worked so hard on it.. _"I made a flame, but it disappeared before you looked.." he said mournfully.

"You need more focus," Rebirth said simply, "like Suzako. Look." Suzako took the demonstration opportunity and ignited his bright yellow flame again, his eyes focused onto the ring. The yellow flame sparkled in effect. Sora stared hard at his ring, but it gave him more of a hard time to handle.

"Rebirth..!" he glanced at Rebirth helplessly.

The arcobaleno's expression made no response. "You're focusing too much. Just imagine a orange flame in your head if that cools your brain down."

Sora closed his eyes and his surroundings blackened. Trying his best, he imagined an orange flame.

Suddenly, the imagination was clearer than ever, and the sound of a fire echoed through his ears. The flame was there. The flame was there!

The orange flame blazed bright orange excitedly on his Vongola ring. Sora brightened into a smile.

"Sugoi! Thank's Rebirth!" Kagisora stared at his tutor in thanks, but a small detail disturbed him.

There was no Dying Will Flame ring on any of her hands, nor there was a box weapon in sight. Only the yellow pacifier under her neck, showing his clear reflection.

"Anno.. Rebirth-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your ring?"

Rebirth frowned as if irritated by that inquiration. "I'm not engaged with Edward."

"Not yet, honey!" Edward stared lovingly at her.

"N-No! I didn't mean that!" Kagisora shook his head immediately. _I didn't mean that! _He repeated his sentence.

"Where's your Dying Will Ring?" he asked anxiously.

Rebirth's sour face changed fox- and mischevious like.

"A secret."

"A secret..?"

"A secret."

Kagisora decided to solve the mystery later. For now, he wanted to just.. sleep..

"Boss! That was really good! Amazing!" Haruka's voice made his body shoot up in alarm.

"E-Eh? Oh, but you made a flame much earlier than I did!" Sora said hastily. "I should say that to you, but.." he yawned during the middle of his sentence.

Haruka blinked. "Didn't you see? Your flame was brighter than all of ours." she tapped the front of her ring.

"Yes, it was actually brighter than mine." Suzako nodded.

"Magnific~" Mareo appeared behind Kagisora and attacked-hugged him openly, lifting him up from his seat.

"Ohh~ I just want to take you from my arms and flee to heaven!" he cried, gazing lovingly in the frightened boy in his eyes.

"Why I-" A swift stab in the back had Mareo fall flat on his back, with Haruka to catch Sora before he joined his fate as well. "Boss! Are you ok?" she hastened Sora back on his seat as before. "I'm fine. Mareo doesn't look so great though.."

Mareo still held his smile, unconscious. Actually, was he unconscious? Kagisora couldn't tell.

Amaya glared irritatedly at the Rokudo- an imaginary popped vein appeared clearly visable on her head. With effort, she dragged Mareo by the arm and exited the room silently, with Mareo mumbling dreamily of girls. The last word they heard him say were, "Amaya~" until a loud thump silenced the place once again.

Sora dropped with sweat. He wondered if he'll usually see that from now on..

Gianini, casually typing yet another sort of complex data, suddenly frowned. Futa tilted his body to see what was going on and blinked curiously. "Oh. A reciever from the-"

"Voi."

Giannini jumped back from his chair in surprise when the laptop's screen and the screen behind them showed a small girl. She had strange silver hair, and a uniform Suzako was familiar to. According to his last stay at Italy, he attended to the same school where the uniform was brought out to from her clothing.

What was the strangest were her eyes.

They looked nothing near childish or.. adult at all. Just.. dull. Her voice was dull and empty as well, nothing compared to her estimated gir'ls age's voice.

It spooked everyone, especially Hiroshi who blinked in surprise.

"Uwaa!" Kagisora fell over his chair in fright. Who was that?

The silver haired girl finally spoke again with the same tone. "This is Loss.. the daughter of that noisy baka rain guardian."

A faint shout was heard from the room.

Loss looked back at the sound, but turned her head back to the bewildered audience.

"Anyway, if Sora told you, which he didn't, Akio is going to give you more time to battle him. Maybe a month or so. He just realized you weren't much of a match to him anyway." She stared dully at Sora. Yet, there was an intense, strange, alien-like aura admitting from her.

Rebirth slowly turned to stare at Sora. Her gaze wasn't angry at Sora at all. Just.. expressionless like Loss'. "I-I can explain!" Sora's eyes widened in anxiety.

Unexpectedly, the arcobaleno's face softened into a reluctant cat grin. "It's alright. Even with little training, I'm sure you could have beaten Akio with little effort anyway."

Loss made no reaction to the insult, but countered: "Your student didn't use his box weapon yet. Or even activated it."

"But he used his Dying Will and made a flame from his ring."

Loss said nothing, then replied much slowly. "... Whatever. I'm not allowed to talk to Vongola's like you. I'll be-"

"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a loud yell shook the Vongola base with intense ferocity. But Loss wasn't effected at all, but knocked down by a random porclein tea cup. The girl and the cup crashed, but the scene wasn't quite visible but the falling of her overly long silver hair.

Another girl stomped right at the screen. She was extremely short, probably a teen, but much shorter than her age. She had long black hair, tied into two thin but extremely long pig tails.

Her clothing were likely gothic loli- mostly where you'd usually see in Cosplay and anime. It fitted her. Despite her height.

"LOSS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? I NEVER TOLD YOU TO- … Oh! So it's you Vongola trash!" The girl glared at the screen.

Haruka glared back. "Vongola trash? Who gave you that stupid name?"

The girl laughed. "Ha! My great father of course! Xanxus, the tenth Varia Boss!"

Haruka raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Oh? So you throw teacups too?"

"What did you say-" The girl was thrown back off the screen; Loss appeared again, her eyes neither irriated at all. "That girl you just saw now is Xia. She's the runner-up for Varia boss." she said.

Sora blinked. ".. B-But, isn't Akio the Varia Boss..?"

"He's also a runner-up. Hrmph. A weak one. Xia-sama will easily-" Then, Loss was bombarded with five expensive looking tea cups and thrown off the screen again. Xia jumped back, looking much annoyed than ever.

"Oi! No stealing my spotlight!"

Not sure if Loss was alright, Sora was relieved when he heard her voice again.. or was he creeped out again?

"Who told you that?"

"Myself, you diabetic-user!"

"Grouchy-female."

"Old geezer!"

"Munchkin."

"GRAAAH!" Xia jumped at Loss, and started a frigid riot of pulling of hair and trampling each other.

Suddenly a large table was thrown right at the recorder and knocked down.

The screen blacked out immediately.

…...

Silence.

"That was interesting." Suzako blinked.


	14. Chapter 13: Strawberry Shake

Haruka couldn't quite take the anxiety of doubting Rebirth's strange acception to Sora's apology of not telling her about the planned duel against Akio. _It's my fault, _Haruka thought dimly, _Rebirth-san must be blaming Sora right now because of me.. _She silently walked to the direction of her usual training place with Hayato, trying to let off the worry and predict what they would do next for the lesson..

Rebirth was punishing him. At least, Kagisora thought he was being punished.

Today's lesson was called 'Focus'. Despite how little it sounded, Sora despised the whole mention of it, though he tried not to think about it after.

The whole lesson can't be explained in this writing.. unless Sora changes his mind to share it.

Well after that, Haruka also ended her training. "Bye Papa! I'll go meet Sora now!" she called as she walked out of the room. She heard a grunt of reply, but Haruka couldn't help but shake with excitement to meet Boss. And test her skills for the first time! Now who to test it on was arguable.

Maybe she could beat up Hiroshi for once, or verse Suzako or Edward. Or maybe wait and challenge Xia, the mini Varia boss runner-up. Was she stronger than she looked, or was Loss' little praise for Xia's strength just for loyalty? Haruka thought she said 'Xia-sama' before..

She stopped by Sora's and Rebirth's door silently, waiting for the dismissal of Boss' training. It was soon when Sora stumbled out, forgetting that all of the doors were opened and closed automatically, but not manually like his front door has.

Kyoko does have a hint of 'sweet, old home,' throughout her stuff, usually cooking everything manually as always.

Haruka helped Sora correct his balance quickly. "Thank's Haruka..." Sora sweated. But the Storm Guardian wasn't listening to him. She held out a mini cubed box in front of him. It looked rather normal, but a few decorative lines adorned it delicately. "I just got my box weapon!" she let Sora hold it for a few seconds but quickly took it away and clipped it back to her belt.

The belt was new- similar to a police's overcrowded ones, but full with empty seats for gadgets and weapons to fill in. The box weapon appeared to be it's first carrier.

Haruka showed a gleam of happiness that literally made Sora widden his eyes in surprise. "Wow.. right after you got your Vongola ring?" he exclaimed. He was almost envious of his Storm Guardian. He wondered if he was that behind.. or Rebirth merely hard to please? "Yes! ….. Oh.. Boss," Haruka looked at him sympathetically, but she brightened again into a smile. "It's not your fault that you didn't get one yet, Boss. Want to hear a secret about Rebirth?" Sora pricked his head up curiously. "A secret?"

So hitman like Rebirth do have secrets..

"From her presentation, you learned about Reborn, the tenth arcobaleno right?"

Sora blinked. "I guess.." What did Reborn have to do with Rebirth..? Their name means the same but, that's the only visible appearance availible to his mind so far.

"I heard that Rebirth is the actual child of him, but he never mentioned it to anyone. Weird huh?" Haruka remarked, glancing behind the door for any sign of the miniature arcobaleno. Seeing no one there, she continued, "The strangest thing is that there was no record of Reborn having or adopting a child.. and they don't look anything alike."

"That's strange.. But wouldn't that rumor be fake if there's no.. er, evidence?" Sora stared at Haruka with puzzlement. The Gokudera's eyes glinted. "Well there's something else.. When I was really young, my family had arranged a meeting with the Vongola's at our mansion. While I was getting my violin, I glimpsed Reborn with someone who looked like Rebirth I think.. ( Sorry Boss! My memory was foggy on this one. ) I heard Reborn say, 'Be careful aright..? Don't tell anyone about.. our relation.' and I heard that someone say back: 'Yes papa~'.. It's strange, but I remembered everything."

Sora's slits widened. Rebirth.. is Reborn's daughter? "T-That has to be wrong Haruka. It's just weird that.." his sentence immediately stopped stiffly when he glimpsed Rebirth right behind Haruka.

"R-REBIRTH!"

The tutor blinked at him in a quizzical manner. "What is it? Did you break a limb?" Sora opened his mouth to answer, but Haruka beat him to it. "Oh! Rebirth, it's terrible! We just saw Suzako's box weapon run off with a box of that soymilk you left on the table!" she pointed to a random direction.

Disdainfully, Rebirth glared straight at the direction. ".. Is that so..?" Her penguin partner, Levy, transmorfed into a mini Lambroghini and she sped off, disappearing at a corner.

Haruka was laid dismayed; she couldn't understand how manipulated the strongest of the arcobaleno's was to soymilk. "Oh.. that worked." she said quietly.

"T-Thanks Haruka.." Sora looked at her thankfully, but there was a small hint of embarrassment in his eyes. He smiled.

After a split second, Haruka forgot about something she needed to attend to..

"... Ah! I have to meet up with Papa in a few minutes, see you later Boss!"

Sora smiled the best he could, but it didn't seem so reassuring to himself. "Bye,"

As Haruka walked away, the Vongola boss couldn't help but quiver with fear when he heard a faint yell of Suzako's voice in the distance and a cry of a ravaging animal.

The next day, Haruka was strolling in the hallways boredly. She didn't have anything else to do, since Hayato had a temporary mission to run back at Italy; so there was nothing to do. Maybe she could invent her own Sistema C.A.I., but she would need her father's help to make it perfect. His genius father made his himself after all.

For no reason, the Gokudera went to the kitchen and made a small strawberry shake by the stainless blender that was sitting around quietly in the kitchen. Strawberries were nice, but not her favorite fruit. Every fruit tasted just the same amount of sweetness to her. But that must be why lemon's first appeared?

She grabbed a forsaken sports magazine near the fridge and leaned on the wall as she scanned through the pages with little interest. As she did, she heard someone sniffle. It sounded so near, but who could have walked so silently in the kitchen?

Haruka glanced at the door, but no one was in sight. She heard another sniffle. Looking at the direction of the sound, it was actually a small baby that stood there by herself. She wore an enormous light purple scarf that almost covered her nose, white mittens, a matching purple skirt, and strangely, a white coat that had two large bunny ears on the hood. The toddler was too well dressed for winter, and her short brown hair stood out the most.

The Storm Guardian curiously titled her body over to see the face of the girl, surprised to see who it really was.

The toddler looked at her with mourning watery emerald eyes, and sparkled when their eyes first met.

"Hawruka?" her muffled voice was caused by the enormous scarf.

"Congii?"

Like Edward, Congii was one of Haruka's cousin's as well, but the more.. innocent and clueless one.

Haruka remembered Congii when she was a baby with an enormous collection of bunnies. She loved bunnies, she cared for bunnies, she hated hunting season, but she has no live rabbit of her own to keep.

"Hey!"

Suddenly Hiroshi ran inside the kitchen, and grabbed Congii up. "I told you not to wander around, didn't I?" he said. He moved his hair around his ear dismissively.

Congii gave a reluctant look of a pouting girl, but remained still. "I wanted to fw-wind Papa." she answered, her words struggling on 'find'.

"Papa went on a mission.."

"Papa went on a wission?"

"Oi, Hiroshi." Haruka tapped his shoulder repeatedly to get his attention.

Hiroshi almost jumped by her voice. "Haruka? O-Oh I didn't see you there.."

_Didn't see me there..? _The brunette looked back. _Short intention span I guess.._

A silence followed by. As the toddler drank the rest of Haruka's strawberry shake, Haruka and Hiroshi sat on the floor quietly; the sounds of Congii slurping on the shake were only heard.

The two didn't look at each other for awhile, but a strange feeling intensely rose to where Haruka looked first. She turned her head a little to see Hiroshi.

He was reading the magazine she picked up earlier, focusing the most on the baseball article. It looked as if he was critically in deep thought, so Haruka only stared. The presence of being watched made Hiroshi blink once at Haruka, but suddenly he flinched in surprise and pushed the magazine away from him.

Haruka blinked back in surprise. "W-What?" she asked intrusively but worriedly at the same time.

"I-I'm not like him..!"

"Like who?"

"Takeshi.." His eyes looked almost mournful and Haruka felt sorry for him.. but couldn't understand what happened.

She bit back her sympathy with disdain. Not long ago, they had a immature fight of mocking and insults, but why were they talking so smoothly before?

"I hate sports.." Hiroshi mumbled gravely. He watched the magazine slid through the doors cracks like a mouse. "It ruined my life." Haruka looked at him, wide-eyed. "What happened?"

"I fell over a bridge when I tried catching the baseball."

"Oh.." Another silence continued.

Congii finished her shake after a long sip and burped loudly.

".. Hey Hiroshi, sorry I threatened you before. I didn't know you were this nice." Haruka softened a smile. "Can we be friends?"

Hiroshi blinked, surprised. "O-Oh, really? I guess so-" The Storm guardian stood up and pulled Hiroshi up as well by the hand. Her eyes sparkled with fierce energy. "Yosh! Then from now on we're rivals!"

"W-What? I thought we were- oh whatever!" Hiroshi puffed angrily. Haruka laughed. "We'll be rivals and friends. Better?" "But why rivals?"

"Because," she made a look of determination, "I'll have to beat you one day in being the best guardian, won't I?"

Hiroshi glared at her, but smirked. "Who said I wanted to be the best?"

"Then what about baseball?"

"You don't have a chance.."

"Oh?"

"Oh."


	15. Chapter 14: Flame

It was lunch for Sora, and he stayed at his own house for it.. for once.

He was resting on his comfty bed at last, happy that the constant white was now in normal 'sweet-home' colors. The only sound in the room was the patient ticking of the clock.

Rebirth let him go back home and resume training besides the base. Sora had a feeling that Rebirth was also weary of staying in there as well. "It's not good to train in one place. Every surrounding provides a different situation. It's best to stay used to things like that." she excused herself about two times now.

Sora heard Kyoko's voice call downstairs. "Sora, dinner!"

"Hai!" He rushed down the stairs.

The food was all prepared and placed on the table presentfully. The smell almost made his mouth drool, but the dinner wasn't what they always ate.

There was a basket of bread, a few plates of creamy soup, a fish, cheese, and vegetables.

"We're going Italian today!" Kyoko smiled, "Rebirth and Congii is staying here, so I wanted to buy what they like!"

"Eh? Congii?"

"Wep!"

Congii jumped and hugged Sora's neck playfully as she dangled around like a scarf.

Sora looked surprised for a second, but grinned back cheerfully. "Ha ha~ Stop Congii, you're going to- G-Gak!"

The toddler was weighted with pounds of clothing- but she showed no signs of limping under something heavier than her. The weight shot pain through Kagisora's neck as he tried pulling her away. "Ite ite!"

She landed down evenly and giggled. "Waw! Sora is okay?"

Sora rubbed his neck weakly. "I'm alright Congii-chan.." Though he couldn't help but laugh.

The entrance door suddenly opened appearing Haruka, Hiroshi, and Edward.

"Yo. Where's Congii?" Edward asked. He motioned to keep walking, but Haruka glared at him, and he slid off his shoes.

"Right here bwoothor!" Congii jumped at her brother to hug him, but he gently nudged her away.

Haruka sauntered to Kagisora cheerfully. "Hi Boss!" she greeted. "How was your break?"

"It was fine- yours?" Sora smiled.

"It was-"

"Voi fatto flirtare con?" Edward punched Haruka's head interruptedly.

Haruka glared up at him irritatedly. "Ehi! Mantieni la calma!" she spat angrily. She punched him back in the hip, but Edward made no flinch whatsoever and resumed walking to his seat.

Congii trotted after him happily.

Sora watched Edward ignore Haruka and walk to his seat, but he couldn't interpret what just happened. When he turned to Haruka, there was a look of pain in her eyes.

But they almost didn't notice Hiroshi who said:

"Haruka- are you ok?"

The Storm guardian looked up. "Eh? Oh yeah! I'm fine!"

Hiroshi looked at her. "... Okay, we don't get along with each other alright?" she stormed away, but she was more angered than pained.

The dinner was more cheerful than what happened earlier. Suzako had managed to get Haruka take her mind off of the short fight and act much differently than before.

Sora didn't dare eat the vegetables, but quietly take a few spoonfulls of his soup. Anyway, Congii popped a few brocolli's in his mouth a few rapid times with a sharp fork.

Haruka was attempting the same thing with Hiroshi, who shoved it away like a tempered cat. "No wonder you hate sports! Vegetables is the most important for athletes! Kora! Eat it!" she tried forking a carrot in his mouth, but he quickly moved his head away.

"Dammit! I'll eat what I want to eat- so ge-" Successfully, a single carrot popped in Hiroshi's mouth. He didn't spit, but he munched it vigridly.

Unexpectedly, Suzako also popped him a few carrots- then celery. Hiroshi's mouth was so full that it looked like a chipmunk's cheeks in cartoons when it shoves a bunch of nuts in it's mouth.

Hiroshi tried to open his mouth to complain, but munched it quietly, mumbling a few complaints under his breath. "I hate you."

Suzako merely laughed. "I expected that."

"What -munch- do you-munch- mean you did?"

"Oh it's nothing really.." he gave a I'm-sure-you-know look at Haruka, who stared back, but kept herself busy with Congie as she hid a scoffing smile.

After dinner, everyone departed to do their late outings but Mom and Rebirth, who stayed home of course.

Rebirth still sat where she was, drinking her last container of soymilk for that day.

Sora, still having many questions in his head since the day they met, was inclined to stay in the kitchen.

"Rebirth-san? I still have some questions." he settled on one chair across from Rebirth. The tutor didn't look at him. "And what is it?"

"Well it's about our training lesson before.. when we climbed Mount Fuji?" Kagisora scratched his head nervously.

She said nothing, so the student went on: "You shot me with a er- Dying Will Bullet, but is it possible for me to see what I did instead of blacking out?"

Sora thought it was a stupid question to inquire of Rebirth, but she nodded her head. "Of course. Your father never blacked out.. but I'm still questioned about you too."

_What?_The Boss stared at the arcobaleno puzzledly. "Um what?"

Rebirth didn't appear to be annoyed at all, but curious. "It could be amnesia. Do you take drugs?" she frowned.

"N-No!" Panic entered Sora. Was he making a bad impression on his own tutor?

A smile slid from the baby's mouth, telling him that she was kidding.

Kagisora shot her a disdainful look.

"Course not. But there is one reason why."

"What is it?"

"Tsunayoshi is still alive. If it is so, then the bullet can't take full effect, unless it was specially made for those who are not Boss."

Rebirth noticed her student's curious questioning look by her sentence, but she shook her head. "But it's just a theory. I'll have to test on more different bullets on you then if it works."

Kyoko called Sora and Rebirth to sleep soon. The Boss gladly set aside his late manga readings and settled into a humble sleep. _I wonder where Rebirth sleeps.. I hope it's not here._

He thought to himself wearily as he yawned one last time and closed his eyes.

What he expected to be humble and peaceful wasn't so great at all. In his dream, Sora was plumetting down darkness leading to nowhere, with nothing but himself falling to his doom.

No one was there to help him- not even Haruka. Only voices filled his head, telling him to turn back. _Turn back..Turn back?_Kagisora looked helplessly for a way to stop the voices harassing him any longer.

The next morning, it was a normal breakfast ( but Sora did notice a celery stick sitting on the table ), with Rebirth contently eating chocolate cereal for breakfast with butter-spread toast. Kagisora quickly grabbed a tart and darted for the door.

"I'll be going now okaasan!" he called as he unbolted the door and sped off in a rush.

Kyoko sighed to herself silently. "Ah.. and I thought he would never do this." She stared at the door dreamily.

Rebirth looked up curiously. "Hm?"

The mother scooped up the last raisin bread and placed it on the toddler's plate.

"Sora used to be so shy going out. Now it looks like he's meeting up with Haruka and his other friends.." Kyoko smiled warmly as she focused washing the dishes left in the kitchen. Rebirth said nothing as she waited.

"It seems like since he discovered Tsuna's Vongola Family, he looks brighter and more confident now. I thank you for that Rebirth-chan." All the dishes were finally washed clean, giving off a shiny glow that reflected Kyoko's smiling face.

"But I do knew someone Sora went off to play with when he was really young. I just can't get the name.."

"Boss!" Haruka waved her hand in greeting at Kagisora as he trotted up to her cheerfully.

"Gomen, Haruka! I guess I stayed up late." Sora half lied to his Storm guardian weakly, scratching his head.

The Gokudera showed no sign of notice in the tone of his voice and smiled in return. "Oi. Can you hurry up before we're late?" Hiroshi called a few yards ahead. His large hair tip twitched in impatience for the two.

"Alright alright," Haruka rolled her eyes, but her eyes still concentrated on Sora.

"Don't worry. Hiroshi sounds kinda mean, but he really isn't.. I could tell." she whispered cheerfully as they caught up with the Rain guardian and took up to their usual walking speed.

"Really?" Sora blinked. How was she so sure?

Luckily, the late bell didn't ring. As the periods passed by, he heard a lot of whispers and murmurs that involved with him. Though, he couldn't make out what they were saying. The whole school was into him.

Kagisora was followed everywhere by a trail of eyes and passer-by students and teachers who eyed him suspiciously, curiously, or in full fright. To find the answer, he decided to meet up with Haruka and Hiroshi during lunch.

When it was sixth period, he walked upstairs to the roof- like they did before.

Haruka and Hiroshi were sitting like a triangle, with one person missing from the last edge. They didn't look so amused, but a glint of worry held when Sora arrived.

"Boss, have you heard?" she asked.

Sora sat down with them. "I did hear my name a lot of times, but what?"

"The whole school knows that we're part of the Vongola Family. They're even more afraid that you're the Boss!" The brunette sighed with distress.

"And it's annoying how they look at you as a stupid terrorist or something.." Hiroshi mumbled under his breath. He took a large bite out of his sandwich.

Kagisora couldn't believe it. Was it possible for someone to spread it throughout the whole school in one day? "Isn't that bad?"

"Not really as long as we don't do anything strange, but we'll have full-security watching our moves in school.. I just want to beat up the one who babbled their mouth out for this!" Haruka threw her bread at the cloth she took to carry her lunch. It bounced dully onto the surface.

Sora clutched his milk box tightly. "Then what will we do then?"

"Just go with it I guess. We can't help it I guess.." Hiroshi shrugged. He hunched his back forward to reach the remaining napkin.

"Wrong." Just when he touched the napkin, Rebirth appeared out of nowhere and kicked Hiroshi directly at the back, making him fall straight at Sora's bento box. His head landed right in it.

Kagisora's slits widened in surprise, but Haruka already reacted.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she yelled.

Hiroshi swatted away the remains of the wasted food frustratingly. "That baby just kicked me! How could I help it?" he yelled back, throwing the bento box off his head.

"Well be more observant then!"

"What do you mean? She came out of nowhere- hell I know!"

The argument soon lead to a hair-tugging, kicking, and shoving engagement as Rebirth landed softly onto the surface.

" Buon pomeriggio-desu." she greeted.

Like Reborn, Rebirth also had an unknown number of costumes, ( or rather called by Rebirth, "disguises" ) the maker of them, anonymous. That day, she was wearing what looked like a elementary school girl outfit with neko ears.

"Rebirth! What did you do that for?" Sora asked, offended.

The tutor ignored his urgent inquiring question. "We have to find the culprit."

"B-but how?"

Levy hopped on Rebirth's shoulder and transformed into the same blue pistol he saw before. "Die of course."

Before Kagisora died, he glimpsed the bullet sparkling not red, but a bright red orange.

...

Haruka and Hiroshi jumped in surprise by the sound of the bullet and watched helplessly as their Vongola Boss fell. Sora thought he was dead. Why did he see darkness then? No one was there, not anyone. Only pitch blackness.

'I can't die..! I still have a lot to do..'

When all was thought to be lost, Sora saw a small flame in front of him. It was small, yet alive- like him. The flame was pale orange that didn't die out or grow.

'Is this my flame?' Sora slowly cupped up the flame in his hands. When they touched, it suddenly burst and engulfed him into blindness.

"I WILL FIND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS!"

The three Vongola's jumped back aside for the Reborn Kagisora to do his job.

His clothes blasted off but his underwear and a bright orange flame blazed on his forehead fiercely.

Haruka's eyes glinted with full admiration when she saw Sora. Hiroshi almost threw up. "Go Sora!" she cheered.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GOO!" The Reborn Sora dashed through the door ( literally smashing it into pieces ) and zoomed downstairs.

Rebirth and the other two ran after him.

"ZUZUZUZUZUZU-ZUUUUUUU!"

As the Reborn boy ran at super-human speed through the hallway, nearby people yelped and screamed in bewilderment. The girls screamed as they held down their skirts to prevent the perverted to see under, teachers yelled in annoyance, and some Discipline Committee dogs tried chasing after the runner- but walked as soon as they were out of breath.

Kagisora dashed past a corner and noticed a stranger who trailed past through a corner. He screeched to a stop and ran after the person. Somehow, he had a feeling that this person was the one- the one who spread the truth. Was the bullet giving it's effect?

When the stranger noticed, he/she broke off into a run.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" The Reborn Boss screamed. He ran as fast as his Dying Will could take him. The stranger however, had a disadvantage. He/she hidden his/her body with large layers of clothing, a hat that covered most of his/her hair, and even a dark jacket.

The stranger finally slowed down, huffing with exhaustion.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sora leaped at the suspect, ready to grab him in case he/she struggled. Somehow, the stranger didn't. "S-Stop!"

Boss unloaded the hat off and blinked in confusion. "WHAT?"

"I s-said s-stop!"

He released the person, and immediately the flame went out.

Sora blinked for a moment as he regained his original conscious and observed the person closely. He couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl, but by his estimation, the person was a male. He had hazel brown hair and green eyes. The original clothing he wore was not visible, but the most unusual part of his description was that he wore a sick mask with a large X on it. He didn't appear to cough at all though..

"Who are you?" Sora asked. There was a slight hostility and order in his tone.

"I-I-I-'m sorry! It's j-j-j-j-ust that Xia-sama t-th-hreatened m-me to d-do t-t-this! I-I swear! I didn't m-mean it!" The boy stuttered nervously.

"He just asked you a question. Who are you?" Rebirth appeared with Haruka and Hiroshi behind her. She walked up to the boy with suspicion as she stared straightly.

The stare frightened the boy even more. "I-It's Rebirth!" He fell down and quickly forced himself by the corner, shivering with fright and terror.

Rebirth held her stare. "Well?"

"I-It's Uno!"

"So you're their Lightning Guardian am I correct?"

"Y-Yes M'am!"

"Hrm."

Sora was baffled. Whoever this person was.. he's the Varia's Lightning Guardian?

"U-Uwa.. W-Why did Xia send you?" he asked slowly, stuttering as well.

"Isn't it obvious? Xia didn't want to trail her butt here so she sent her guardians to do it for her." Uno was about to speak, but Hiroshi spoke first. Hiroshi glared straight at him with the same hostility with Haruka.

Uno squeaked.

"Guys, stop! You're scaring him.. Why don't we talk somewhere more private?" Kagisora suggested anxiously. "I mean.. he's not our enemy is he..?"

The boy looked at the Vongola Boss with full admiration and stood up. His eyes sparkled cutely as he blushed bright pink.

"Um.. I would like to."

After settling down at an empty classroom, Uno finally sighed.

"I know I would get hit by a million tea cups by this, b-but.." he bit his lower lip- at least that was what it looked like.

"Xia was just bored.. I mean, she kept throwing tea cups at Loss, so I suggested what I could do for her and she threw one at me too! And then she thought of some- some idea that made me have to enroll in Namimori and spread the rumors all around with my cute attract that girls always love like Loss said, and and-" Uno breathed for more air heavily.

Imaginary sweat drops formed on everyone's head but Rebirth and Uno.

"Y-you caught up with me!" The boy looked at Sora with full respect. "I thought I could still run fast even with all these.. layers of clothing,." he said as he took off most of his unneeded shirts and jackets, "and I was really surprised!"

Rebirth smiled. "He's the Vongola Boss."

Uno's eyes widened. "R-Really? Oh I'm so sorry Sir!" He bent his head many times rapidly until his neck hurt. Sora shook his head a few times to stop him from breaking his neck in disagreement. "It's not your fault! And please call me Sora! All my friends call me that."

Somehow that triggered Uno into a rasped gasp. "B-but I can never call you by that! You're much higher than me Sir!"

It's no use I guess.. Sora sweat more.

Seeing the pile of clothing there reminded him of something.. Something important, but he couldn't quite catch it. He reached for his sleeves the stretch it absentmindedly, but nothing was there. He looked down.

"Uwaa! I'm not wearing anything!" he cried.

Uno and Haruka jumped in surprise. "Here!" Uno grabbed the same school uniform and handed it to Sora quickly. "I hope it fits the best to your suiting Sir!"

Having nowhere to run to for privacy, Kagisora quickly wore everything as fast as possible; adjusting the wrinkled tie and buttoning his shirt.

Finally, he sighed and slumped back to his chair. "Whew.."

Translations:

Edward: Are you done flirting?

Haruka: Hey! Keep calm (will you?)

Okaa-san- Mother

Buon pomeriggio- Good afternoon

Bento box- home-packed meal common in Japan

chan- referring to someone adorable or someone you show affection to ( usually given to females, disrespectful to adults )

desu- a cute saying for girls at the end of each sentence

san- referring to someone older than you, and to show respect.

neko- cat in japanese


End file.
